Un Destino Diferente
by Acero la12
Summary: Esta historia sigue de MK9. Las Fuerzas de la Luz estan diezmadas; pero recibirán ayudas que hacía un tiempo sonaban inesperadas...
1. Muchas dudas y pocas respuestas

_**Bueno, estaba teniendo esta historia pensada por mucho tiempo. Pero ayer me la puse a hacer y prometo no defraudar.**_

**_Reviews contestó por MP._  
**

* * *

Un destino diferente

Capítulo 1: Muchas dudas y pocas respuestas

Mi nombre es Hanzo Hasashi. Mi familia y mi clan fueron asesinados por Bi Han; o como era conocido en ese momento: Sub-Zero. El me había matado un tiempo antes del torneo de Mortal Kombat. Mi alma descendió al infierno y allí juré vengarme de él-aunque fuese lo último que haga-. Quan Chi vio mi alma en pena y me dio un cuerpo para que pueda albergarlo; a cambio, debería servirle y jurarle lealtad.

Los sucesos del último torneo de Mortal Kombat trajeron muchas consecuencias: Eliminé a Kung Lao y Nightwolf del torneo, mientras que luego vencí a Cyrax y Sektor. Logré vencer a Sub-Zero, pero no lo hubiese matado de no ser que Quan Chi me mostró la horrenda realidad: el mato a mi familia. Asesine a Sub-Zero y luego seguí participando, pero fui vencido por el monje shaolin Liu Kang.

Un tiempo después, escuche que Sub-Zero había vuelto. Pero no podía creerlo, precisamente no podía creerlo, porque yo lo había asesinado a Sub-Zero en el Netherrealm. Pero luego Quan Chi me llamo mediante su magia para que vaya al coliseo de Shao Kahn, y ahí lo vi...

-¿Qué es esto? Tú no eres Sub-Zero-dije

-Yo soy su familia y su clan. ¡Yo peleo por su honor!-respondió

-¡El no tenía honor! ¡Y tú morirás como el lo hizo!-

Ese día recuerdo que recibí una de las palizas de mi vida. Kuai Liang peleaba con determinación y coraje-cosa que yo no tenía porque lo subestime-. El me venció y estuvo a punto de rematarte, pero recibí una ayuda inesperada:

-¡Por mi hermano!-exclamo "Sub-Zero"-¿Qué demonios? ¡Agh! ¡AGH! ¡AAAHH!-grito al ver que cinco robots se aparecieron y lo paralizaron

Yo me escape y no volví a saber de él luego de eso.

* * *

Con los meses, me enteré bastantes cosas: Liu Kang había vencido a Shao Kahn-que había matado a Kung Lao y luego planeó una invasión-; Sub-Zero se convirtió en un cyborg-pero fue salvado por Raiden, Smoke y un amigo de Kano-; Sindel fue revivida por Quan Chi, y mato a Kitana, Jade, Smoke, Sub-Zero, Jax, Stryker-un policía del Earthrealm- y Kabal-el amigo de Kano-. Nightwolf sacrificó su vida para matar a Sindel.

Apenas una hora había pasado de toda esa masacre, y Raiden se apareció ante mí, pidiéndome una audiencia con Quan Chi. Yo respondí que no estaba. El maldito se metió con lo que más de duele: mi familia. Me reprocho mi error y me enoje. Pero fui vencido y luego me fui.

Había pasado un año de la muerte de Shao Kahn. Solo tres guerreros del Earthrealm seguían con vida-mientras que el cuarto fue revivido, pero se excluyo del resto-: Johnny Cage, Sonya y Raiden.

Liu Kang fue revivido por los Dioses Antiguos, pero el dolor que le causó la pérdida de Kitana y Kung Lao, hizo que se exiliase para buscar una especie de paz.

* * *

En el Outworld, las cosas estaban peores: sin Shao Kahn como Emperador, muchos de sus esbirros quieren adueñarse del Outworld.

Baraka, Mileena, Reptile, Reiko, Kano, Rain, Goro y Tanya se peleaban por el dominio del Outworld.

Baraka y Reptile argumentaban ser los más longevos en servirle al Emperador; Goro argumentaba que ellos tres ayudaron a que el Emperador ganase nueve torneos de Mortal Kombat; Tanya argumentó que gracias a ella, Quan Chi pudo revivir a Sindel; Mileena argumentaba ser la "hija" del Emperador; Rain decía que le sirvió a Kahn contra los Edenianos: Y Reiko decía que fue su mejor general y siempre lo ayudo a su Emperador.

¿Cómo se todo esto? Es fácil, Quan Chi me cuenta los detalles, ya que el y Shinnok tienen planeado invadir ambos reinos. Yo solo acepté porque el me revivió, pero honestamente, no me interesa que sea de ambos reinos.

Estaba en una región del Netherrealm; pensando en mi familia y su clan, cuando recibió una visita inesperada:

-Scorpion, Quan Chi te necesita-dijo una voz

-Ah, eres tú, Noob Saibot. Dile que luego voy. ¿Y tú hermano?-

-Mi hermano esta bien, pero no se porque te importa; si tú lo impulsaste a que sea un alma poseída-  
-¿No era que lo odiabas aún?-pregunte

-Si yo le dije que él y yo no éramos hermanos, era para que se vaya y no salga lastimado. Pero él murió y ahora esta confinado a este horrendo lugar-

-Nunca te vi así, Bi Han…-

-Hanzo, hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí. Por ejemplo: Yo no maté a tu familia. Te maté a ti, pero jamás maté a tu familia. Cuando eso ocurrió, yo estaba en el Netherrealm luchando contra Shinnok y Quan Chi-

-Eso no lo sabía…-

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí. Hanzo, deberías de buscar respuestas. Y yo se quién te las puede dar-

-¿Quién?-

-El Dios del Trueno…-

Esas palabras resonaron en mi mente. ¿Acaso Noob Saibot estaba siendo bueno conmigo? ¿El ninja que me mató y luego fue asesinado por mí? ¿Por qué Raiden? El no había hecho muy bien las cosas en repeler a los enemigos.

-¿¡RAIDEN!? ¡DEBES DE ESTAR BROMEANDO!-

-Si estaría bromeando, me reiría en tu cara. Scorpion, busca al Dios del Trueno. Tú no tienes nada que perder. Yo tengo dos cosas que me tienen atado a este mundo: Mi hermano, y Sareena.-

-¿Sareena? Jamás te he visto con ella…-

-Ella me ayudo contra Quan Chi. Y luego me pidió que la saque de este asqueroso lugar. Iba a hacerlo, pero Shinnok apareció y la mató. Luego se reencarno como un demonio y perdió sus memorias-

-Solo una cosa antes de irme al Earthrealm-

-Dime-

-¿Por qué me ayudas? No soy precisamente "tu mejor amigo"-

-Hanzo, te voy a admitir algo. Cuando vi que tenías familia, sentí mucha culpa porque maté a un humano que tenía algo que yo no tuve: una familia. Yo tengo a mi hermano, pero nuestro clan siempre fue más estricto que el suyo y no nos permitía tener pareja "Porque perjudicaba a los ninjas"-

-Sin ofender, pero que mierda es el Lin Kuei-

-Y la automatización mató al clan. Ahora parece una versión realista de Star Wars.-

-Es cierto-reí-Bi Han, muchas gracias y por favor, perdóname todo lo que ha pasado estos años-

-No es tu culpa, Hanzo. Es culpa de nuestros estúpidos clanes. Pero ahora tengo una motivación: Kuai Liang quiso honrar mi nombre, yo debo salvarlo-

-¿No era que el demonio de Noob Saibot te controlaba?-

-Mentí. El demonio fue destruido en el Soulnado. Este es mi cuerpo. Yo soy Bi Han ahora-

-Entiendo. Gracias por todo…amigo.-

-Ve rápido, luego te alcanzaré-

-¿Cuándo?-

-Cuando pueda-menciono-Ahora diré que tú fuiste a matar a Johnny Cage-comento, y desapareció

Decidí seguir el consejo de mí nuevo amigo y fui al Earthrealm a buscar respuestas. Honestamente, no entendía porque Noob Saibot me ayudaba, pero puede que el Soulnado haya purificado su alma o haya separado ambos almas en cuerpos diferentes. Esa duda también me carcomía el cerebro: ¿Por qué Noob se alió conmigo? ¿Por qué me aconsejo a que vaya a la Tierra? ¿Raiden podría responder mis dudas? Solo el tiempo lo dirá.

* * *

En el Outworld, la discusión había terminado, y cada quién se fue por su lado.

Mi nombre es Reptile, y estaba caminando para irme a dormir a mi habitación. Necesito ser el Emperador del Outworld, para revivir mi raza. A mí no me interesan los reinos, solamente quiero a mi raza conmigo de vuelta.

Yo se que no soy el único sobreviviente, se que hay más de nosotros, pero creo que se ocultan en el Outworld. Por eso debo ser el Emperador: para buscar a otros sobrevivientes y poder re-hacer nuestra raza.

-Sal de ahí, Baraka. Se que estás aquí-dije

-¿Cómo me descubriste?-

-Es fácil: sentí tu chi. Y no eres el maestro del silencio, jeje-

-Tú siempre tan cómico conmigo, ¿Verdad?-

-Somos amigos, Gaar.-mencione

-Lo se, Krirl-me contesto-Le dije a Milli que vendría a verte antes de ir con ella-

-¿Milli? ¡JAJAJA! ¡MILLI! ¡TIENES UN OSCAR A LA COMEDIA GARANTIZADO!-grite, muriéndome de la risa

-Primero: ¿Qué son los Oscar? Y Segundo: ¡Es mi novia, Reptile! ¡Yo le digo como quiero!-

-¿Y ella como te dice? ¿Pupipu?

Mi amigo me miro y comenzamos a reírnos. Por un momento, pensaba que Gaar me iba a amenazar con sus cuchillas, pero en vez de eso, se tomo muy bien mi chiste y reímos un buen rato. Pero todo tenía que parar. Baraka me pregunto algo que ciertamente me impresiono:

-Reptile, ¿Qué piensas de todo esto?-

-¿Sobre qué?-

-Sobre esta "contienda" que tenemos para el Outworld-

-Sabes mi opinión: quiero que mi raza renazca y este bien. Es todo-

-Yo también quiero lo mejor para mi raza-

-Bien. Por eso alguno de nosotros debe guiar a este mundo. Te seré honesto: Dejaría al Earthrealm en paz-

-Yo también, Baraka. Fue el reino de mi raza hasta que Raiden y Shinnok arrasaron con el-

Baraka y yo seguimos hablando. Ambos nos concentrábamos en nuestros problemas. Baraka me decía que cuando iba a dejar de ser el soltero más codiciado por las Tarkatianas. Le dije que yo quería a alguien de mi raza. Quiero una Zaterra pura, y luego vendrían los híbridos.

Mileena vino me pidió que le "devuelva" a su novio. Yo saludé a mis amigos y se fueron. Quedé solo cuando recibí una visita inesperada.

Era una mujer de cabello negro atado en forma de rodete; con escamas en su piel pálida por su poca recepción de sol; y un traje de ninja muy gastado de color gris y negro.

-Oye, ¿Tú eres Reptile?-me pregunto la chica

-Si ¿Qué necesitas?-pregunte

-Mira-me dijo, saltando a mí lado en mi cama-Yo soy Khamaleon. Soy una sauriana, como tú. Mi hermano y yo estábamos buscando al famoso "Reptile". Conocido por ser el "Único Saurian" vivo.-

-Señorita… ¿Por qué se puso aquí?-

-Tú y yo somos los únicos que podemos re-hacer nuestra raza… ¿Qué te parecen unos "jueguitos"?-pregunto pícaramente

Khameleon me besó. Admito que me sentí raro, porque nunca besé a alguien de mi raza. Yo la agarre fuerte y correspondí el beso. Nos besamos un rato y luego comenzamos a desvestirnos. Me sentía feliz por tener relaciones con una mujer de mi raza. ¡Era mejor de lo que esperaba! Pero todo lo bueno tenía que terminar:

-Oye Reptile, ¿Dónde dejaste…? ¡SANTA MADRE DE ARGUS! ¿¡QUIÉN ES ELLA!?-grito mi amigo, arruinando el acto

-Oye hermoso-me dijo "mi chica"-Vivo en los Bosques Vivientes con mi hermano. Búscame allí-comento, tomando sus ropajes y desapareciendo

Yo tome unos pantalones y me los coloque. Mire a Baraka con una cara asesina. El entendió y comenzó a pedirme un perdón que no le daría

-¡NO QUISE HACERLO!-gritaba Barak una y otra vez

-¡Ya te voy a agarrar!-exclame con mi Kirehashi

Ermac y Skarlet me detuvieron-ambos me paralizaron en simultaneo-. Ella saco a Baraka a toda velocidad, mientras que "el" fue a hablar conmigo y preguntarme que paso.

Cuando le conté que fue lo que ocurrió, todas sus almas quedaron impresionadas por lo explicado: que habían otros dos individuos de mi raza-y que una era mujer-, y Baraka apareció en el momento menos preciso, en el lugar menos exacto.

-Guau, Baraka la ha cagado-dijeron las almas

-Ermac ¿Qué piensan ustedes?-

-Deberías ir a buscar a la chica. Ella es la clave para revivir tu raza-

-Bien, gracias. Por cierto…yo se que ustedes ya perdieron el hechizo-murmure, dejándolos atónitos

-¿Qué? Seguro es una mentira lo que dices-

-Se lo del hechizo. Yo estaba cuando Kahn los creo. Apenas el muriese, ustedes estarían libres. Lo que no entiendo es: ¿Quién es el jefe de las almas?-

-Yo lo soy, Reptile…-dijo una voz que no escuchaba hace milenios

Esa voz ronca, grave e imponente. Era la voz del Rey Jerrod. Recuerdo el día en que Baraka y yo lo matamos. Y luego Shao Kahn tomo su alma. Nunca supe que fue de su alma. Pensé por mucho tiempo que cuando Kahn murió, el alma de Jerrod había ascendido a los cielos. Pero lo tenía todo este tiempo a mi lado y no me daba cuenta.

Ahora entiendo porque Ermac se sentía mal cuando yo le conté las muertes de Sindel y Kitana. El ya era libre de conciencia; pero sin embargo, tenía mis dudas de porque estaba aquí.

-Ermac, ¿Por qué están aquí?-

-No es difícil, Reptile. Estamos aquí para encontrar la forma de separar nuestras almas y rescatar a la Reina Sindel y la Princesa Kitana-respondieron todas las voces al unísono

-¿No te interesaría volver a Edenia?-

-Kahn la anexo hace años. Edenia ha dejado de existir-

-No, hay una posibilidad: Debemos derrotar a Shinnok y Quan Chi. Es nuestra única oportunidad-

-¡Entonces hay posibilidades!-dijeron unas efusivas almas

-Exacto. Siempre hay posibilidades. Ermac, ustedes y yo debemos trabajar en equipo-

-Entendido-

-Pero antes…debo saber quién "extinguió" mi raza-

-Teníamos entendido que Shao Kahn lo hizo-

-Son meros rumores-respondió-Quiero sacarme mis dudas. Y solo conozco a alguien que puede hacerlo…-

-¿Hablas de él?-

-Si Ermac, hablo de él. Hablo de Raiden, el Dios del Trueno.-

Continuará…


	2. Encontrándose a nuevos ¿Amigos?

**_Bueno, aca traigo el capítulo dos. Lastima que por ahora no hay reviews, pero seguiré subiendo esta historia._****_ Por cierto: puede que a veces les deje dudas, pero se explican más adelante (siempre lo hago). En fin, les dejo el capítulo 2:  
_**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Encontrándose a nuevos ¿Amigos?**

Scorpion había llegado al Earthrealm. Precisamente había llegado a la Academia Wu Shi. Allí estaba el monje shaolin Liu Kang meditando solo.

Liu Kang era un monje que entreno los artes de la moral desde pequeño. Su vida fue prácticamente pacífica; sus amigos Kung Lao y Kai fueron sus grandes amigos de la infancia.

Liu Kang creció y se convirtió-junto a Kung Lao-en los máximos candidatos a representar al Earthrealm en el torneo de Mortal Kombat. Kang ganó y fue elegido por los monjes shaolin para que lo representen.

En el torneo de Mortal Kombat, Liu Kang enfrentó a muchos rivales: Kano, Sonya, Ermac, Kitana, Scorpion y Quan Chi-juntos-, Goro y Shang Tsung. En base a ello, salió campeón del gran torneo y mantuvo a su reino a salvo de las garras del Emperador Shao Kahn.

Su pelea con Kitana fue muy curiosa; ya que ella había sido enviada por Shang Tsung para matarle. Pero ambos pelearon y Liu Kang venció; sin embargo, el monje no la mató y argumento que "nunca pelearon"-porque pensó que Kitana sería asesinada por haber fallado-.

-Ojala nos volvamos a ver…en otras circunstancias-menciono el monje

El se retiró y la dejo a ella confundida: ¿Por qué no la mató? No lo iba a saber aún. ¿Qué querría decir con "en otras circunstancias"? ¿Acaso el sentáis cosas por ella? Solo el tiempo lo diría.

El monje shaolin se enfrentó a Scorpion y Quan Chi al mismo tiempo en su próximo combate. Ambos se mostraban muy confiados, pero el monje los venció a ambos en una pelea donde los dos vencidos se mostraron sorprendidos por el combate.

Liu Kang venció y se gano el derecho de enfrentar al guerrero que mató al legendario Gran Kung Lao hace quinientos años: Goro.

-No esperaba participar en este torneo…-menciono una voz grave detrás de Kang

-¡Goro!-

-Lo shokan siempre hemos sido superiores a los shaolin-menciono con suma superioridad el shokan

-¡He escuchado todo de ti y no te temo!-respondió ferviente el monje

-Tendrás la muerte digna de un guerrero-

Esa pelea sería recordada por las generaciones por dos motivos: Primero, porque Liu Kang le gano de una manera tan humillante a Goro, que le perdieron respeto en el Outworld. Y segundo: Fue el principio del fin de Shao Kahn.

Liu Kang gano y obtuvo el derecho de vencer al último oponente que le concedería a la Tierra quinientos años más de paz: Shang Tsung.

-Shang Tsung. ¡Enfréntate a mí! ¡En Mortal Kombat!-

-Así será…-se limitó a responder el anciano

Una vez más, el Earthrealm estaba a salvo. Liu Kang había vencido a Shang Tsung-prácticamente, lo obligó a rendirse- y había ganado el torneo de Mortal Kombat. Mientras sus amigos y Raiden lo felicitaban por su victoria conseguida, vio a Kitana mirarlo "felicitándolo" por su victoria obtenida; el agradeció y asintió.

Unos días después, Liu Kang fue conmemorado en la Academia Wu Shi por su victoria en el torneo. Esa misma noche, Shang Tsung apareció rejuvenecido y con una oferta tentadora para Raiden: Otro torneo. Si los guerreros del Earthrealm ganaban, Shao Kahn no se volvería a meter con la Tierra jamás. Pero si perdían, la Tierra era de Kahn. Raiden rechazó la oferta y Shang Tsung hizó aparecer un portal con unos tarkatanos que secuestraron a Sonya-por lo cual, ellso estaban obligados a participar en el torneo-.

Liu Kang y Kung Lao fueron encomendados a proteger a sus maestros de los tarkatanos que quedaron en el Earthrealm. Apenas terminaron esa tarea, se embarcaron al Outworld, donde Raiden los estaría esperando junto a Johnny Cage y un nuevo aliado:

-¿Y tú eres?-pregunto Kung Lao

-Mi nombre es Smoke. Estoy con ustedes porque Raiden me salvo; pero no pudo salvar a mi mejor amigo, Sub-Zero…-

-Espera, espera… ¿Acaso Sub-Zero no estaba muerto?-pregunto el monje del sombrero

-Este es su hermano menor, que tiene su nombre para homenajearlo-

-Yo creo que tú amigo si que quería a tu hermano-menciono Kung Lao

-Entiendo. ¿A dónde vamos, Señor Raiden?-

-Mis guerreros, debemos ir al mar del Outworld, puede que ahí encontremos ayuda-respondió el Dios del Trueno

-¿Dónde esta Jax?-

-Salvo a su chica y se volvió al Earthrealm. Creo que perdió los brazos o algo así-respondió sin mucha importancia Johnny Cage

-Lo averiguaremos cuando todo esto termine-comento Kung Lao

Los cinco se dirigieron al mar del Outworld, donde Jade acababa de vencer a Mileena. Pero lo extraño es que Smoke confundió a Mileena con Kitana y ataco a la ninja, pero fue vencido.

-Muy bien, Kitana esta capturada…-comento Jade

-¿¡DÓNDE!?-pregunto exaltado Kang

-Esta en el templo, antes del Coliseo. Búsquenla ahí-explico la morena

-Excelente. Liu Kang, tú y yo vamos para allá-comento Kung Lao, el aludido asintió

-Nosotros iremos a pelear en el torneo-comento Raiden-Jade, acompáñanos. Aunque no pelees, tu victoria le daría la victoria al Outworld-

-Entendido-acato Jade

Mientras Smoke, Raiden y Johnny Cage iban a pelear al torneo-con Jade guía y acompañante-; Liu Kang y Kung Lao se encaminaron a rescatar a Kitana. Aunque eso traería uno de los hechos que más marco al monje: la muerte de su mejor amigo y hermano espiritual.

Liu Kang y Kung Lao habían entrado al templo y cayeron en una emboscada por parte de Noob Saibot y Sheeva. Kung Lao se encargó del ninja-que dijo haberle parecido "familiar"-y Liu Kang-que tuvo ciertas dificultades con ella-. Luego Goro apareció gritando el nombre del monje, pero Lao se enfrentó al asesino de su ancestro y lo venció en un combate singular. A pesar de todo, Goro les dijo donde estaba Kitana y lo que tenían planeado con ella: Ejecutarla. Los dos decidieron apurarse para salvar a la "novia" de Liu Kang.

Cuando Liu Kang y Kung Lao llegaron al Coliseo, vieron como Ermac venció a Johnny Cage. Raiden se les apareció y les dijo que peleen, porque Cage y Smoke fueron eliminados.

-Yo no soy "El que debe ganar"-comento Liu Kang, yendo a rescatar a Kitana

-Tal vez tú seas "el que debe ganar"-le murmuro Raiden a Kung Lao, que sonrió

-¡Raiden! ¿Acaso tu reino se ha quedado sin campeones?-pregunto Shao Kahn, que luego vio a Kung Lao en la arena-Muy bien, pelearás contra Shang Tsung-

-Hrm-dijo el aludido

-Y con Quan Chi-terminó el emperador

-Mmm-comento el otro hechicero, que atinó a mirar a su "compañero"

-Tal vez nuestras ideas no sean muy acordes-comento Tsung

-Pero no podrás con esta Alianza Mortal-dijo Chi

-Exactamente-concluyo Tsung

Kung Lao lucho y los venció a ambos, dejando sorprendidos a todos en el Coliseo-en especial a ambos hechiceros-.

-He ganado-comento impresionado Lao

-No Kung Lao, todavía no-respondió Tsung, levantándose del suelo

-¡UUAARRGHHHH!-grito una bestia, que salió de una jaula; Lao miro seriamente

-¡Me comeré tu corazón!-exclamo la bestia

Kung Lao venció al shokan tigre-cuyo nombre era Kintaro-. Shao Kahn estaba impaciente al ver que sus guerreros fueron todos vencidos, viendo que él debía hacer el trabajo sucio.

-Ja…-comento el monje del sombrero, que se saco el sombrero y saludo al público que lo abucheaba-¿Ves Raiden? ¡El Earthrealm es li…!-

Shao Kahn había aparecido y había roto el cuello de Kung Lao en un ataque a traición en un segundo.

-¡Kung Lao!-grito Raiden

-¡NOOOOO!-grito en cólera Kang

-¡Destruiré tus huesos!-exclamo el Dios del Trueno, que vio a Liu Kang saltando contra Shao Kahn, que lo lanzó al suelo

-Chiquillo, ¿Sabes quién soy?-

-¡El asesino de mi amigo!-

-¡Yo soy Shao Kahn! ¡Conquistador de Mundos! Tú no probarás la victoria-

-¡Tú probarás tu propia sangre!-respondió enfurecido Kang

Liu Kang peleó como nunca: quería vengar la muerte de su amigo a toda costa y hacer pagar al asesino por ella. Kahn no pudo soportar el torbellino de ira del campeón de Mortal Kombat y sucumbió en la derrota.

-De pié-ordenó el monje

Mientras Kahn se ponía de pie-en sentido contrario-, Liu Kang caminaba lentamente hasta quedar en frente suyo.

-¡Por Kung Lao! ¡Los Shaolin! ¡Y el Earthrealm!-exclamo el campeón, que traspasó el pecho del Emperador con su puño izquierdo en llamas

Mientras Liu Kang atravesó el pecho de Kahn con su puño, todos veían la batalla impresionados. Shang Tsung no podía creer como su "Rey" perdió contra el mismo que lo derrotó en el torneo; mientras que Quan Chi estaba impresionado al ver las capacidades de Kang.

Liu Kang soltó el cuerpo moribundo de Shao Kahn y lo dejó caer al suelo. Luego fue a ver el cuerpo muerto de su amigo, cuando vio que Kitana apareció detrás de él en forma de apoyo.

-Fue mi culpa la muerte de Kung Lao. No debí llevarle falsas ilusiones-comento el Dios del Trueno-Su muerte me duele, pero no ha sido en vano-comento, mirando su medallón, que se rompía-¿¡Qué debemos hacer para conseguir salvar a la Tierra!?-grito Raiden, al ver que el medallón se rompía; mientras Kang y Kitana lo miraban seriamente

Había pasado un año del torneo de Mortal Kombat. Kitana, Smoke y Jade se fueron a vivir a la Academia Wu Shi. Jax consiguió nuevos brazos cibernéticos. Johnny Cage estaba mucho más concentrado en proteger al Reino y no tanto en películas-lo que logro que Sonya y el logren llevarse mejor-, Y Nightwolf se fue a vivir con Raiden para investigar las anomalías que ocurriesen.

Sin embargo, no había rastros de Sub-Zero, y Liu Kang veía a Raiden como el culpable de la muerte de su mejor amigo.

Cuando la invasión comenzó, un par de cosas marcaron al campeón de Mortal Kombat: la aparición de Sub-Zero como un robot; dos nuevos aliados-Kabal y Stryker, ambos policías-; las muertes de todos sus aliados-Smoke, Sub-Zero, Kabal, Stryker, Jade, Jax y Nightwolf- y la muerte de Kitana en sus brazos-reconociendo que ella hubiese deseado conocerlo en otras "circunstancias"-.

-Liu Kang, yo…-

-Dime que ves ahora en tu medallón Raiden-bufó con ira el monje

-Liu Kang, lamento todas sus muertes. Sin embargo, debo hacer una alianza con Quan Chi para poder salvar a la Tierra…-explico Raiden

-¿¡QUAN CHI!? ¡ES UNA LOCURA!

-Liu Kang…-

-No, basta. Le recé a los Dioses que esto no ocurriese; pero tus visiones son las de una mente perturbada-comento decepcionado de su mentor Liu-Ayudaré a los heridos-murmuro, ignorando al Dios y yendo a ayudar a Johnny Cage y Sonya

-Que los Dioses te acompañen-

Raiden se había ido y dejado a Liu Kang ayudando a los únicos dos sobrevivientes de la masacre que Sindel había provocado.

Al rato, Raiden volvió y el monje lo esperaba en el techo del edificio donde "recuperaban energías".

-Liu Kang, debemos dejar que Shao Kahn entré a la Tierra. Solo así los Dioses Antiguos podrían ayudarnos, castigando a Shao Kahn como se lo merece-

-¡Es una locura!-exclamo el monje, dirigiéndose al portal

-Liu Kang, confía en los Dioses Antiguos. Confía en mí-rogó Raiden, cosa que el monje negó con su cabeza y siguió dirigiéndose al portal-¡Liu Kang! ¡No te dejaré pelear!-

-¡Entonces eres un enemigo!-

Raiden venció ese día a Liu Kang, pero sin embargo, el monje aún no se rendía y quería vencer al Dios del Trueno a toda costa. Johnny Cage y Sonya llegaron para presenciar el caótico final.

-¡Liu Kang! ¡Raiden! ¡No!-grito Cage

-Mucha gente ha muerto por tus errores, ¡Es hora que pagues! ¡Iaaa!-grito el monje, que con su puño de fuego, trato de matar a Raiden, pero por accidente, el Dios hizo que tu ataque rebotase y Kang quedará muy mal herido

-¡Por los Dioses! ¡No!-grito Raiden, que trato de socorrer a Kang

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?-le pregunto un Cage atónito por la reacción de su amigo

-¡Liu Kang! ¡Por favor, perdóname!-exclamaba en sollozos Raiden

-Tú…nos…mataste…a todos…aghh…-murmuro el monje, que murió luego de eso

Sin embargo, Raiden se llevó al cuerpo de Liu Kang consigo y les solicitó a los Dioses Antiguos que lo reviviesen por sus servicios-cosa que fue concedida-. Pero el monje se fue del lugar sin agradecerle a Raiden por haberlo ayudado. Solo le dijo que pagaría el haberlo matado a el y a todos los que dieron su vida por hacer su trabajo.

* * *

Había pasado un año de aquel suceso. Liu Kang había matado trescientos ladrones y asesinos por sus actos malvados. Su nombre era temor en la Tierra. A pesar de todo, Liu Kang no quería ver la cara de Raiden-aunque aún apreciaba a Johnny Cage y Sonya-. Kang encontró a un espadachín ciego llamado Kenshi, al cual acogió y le enseño un par de movimientos. En agradecimiento, Kenshi le juró lealtad y amistad.

Kenshi y Liu Kang vivían en la Academia Wu Shi. Allí entrenaban siempre y pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo. Kenshi ayudaba a su amigo a superar la perdida de su pretendiente y su mejor amigo. Además, buscó al monje shaolin Kai para que los ayudé, cosa que este accedió y dijo que iría en cuanto antes.

A veces recibían visitas de Johnny Cage y Sonya-los cuales querían a su amigo a su lado con ellos, pero este rechazaba sus "ofertas"-. Sin embargo, este día recibió una visita que no era de esperarse.

-Liu Kang. Nos volvemos a ver…-comentó una voz sumamente oscura tétrica

-Scorpion…-respondió el monje, colocándose en guardia para pelear

-No, no he venido a pelear. He venido a hablar contigo-

-¿Tú? ¿Conmigo? ¿De qué podrías hablar conmigo?-

-Liu Kang, no soy el mismo de antes. Ahora tengo dos motivaciones-

-¿Cuáles son tus motivaciones?-

-La primera: descubrir al verdadero asesino de mi familia y mi clan. Tengo dudas si Sub-Zero lo hizo o no-

-¿Y la segunda?-

-Salvar a Bi Han, mi amigo, de las garras de Quan Chi. Y ayudarlo a recuperar a su familia-

-¿Y en que podría ayudarte yo?-

-Es muy fácil. Necesito hospedaje-

-Entiendo. Tengo que admitir que me has dejado desconcertado, pero no tengo problemas en ayudarte, ¿Sabes?-

-Gracias…-

-Sin embargo…si me traicionas, lo pagarás-

-Tranquilo, eso no va a pasar. Además, he sentido la presencia de Reptile por aquí-

-¿Reptile has dicho? Imposible. La hubiese sentido. Aunque sino sentí la tuya…-

-Bien, ¿Qué tal si vamos a…?-

-¿Buscarlo? Tranquilos, les ahorramos el trabajo-musitó una voz femenina, pero ruda

-Es cierto. Mi amiga buenona y yo hicimos esto como un favor-mencionó el otro, con una voz masculina, pero sumamente tonta

-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí? Sonya, Johnny Cage-

-Liu Kang. Veníamos a hacerte una visita. Encontramos al tipo este y lo vencimos. ¡Y encima estás con el enemigo!-

-Johnny, ustedes y yo somos amigos. Pero no estamos precisamente "del mismo lado"-

-¿Hasta cuando pensarás que Lord Raiden es nuestro enemigo?-preguntó la rubia

-Hasta que lo venza y sea el Protector del Earthrealm. ¿Contenta?-

-No, tu ira a Raiden te llevará a la perdición-

-Espera… ¿Me estás jodiendo? ¡Te la pasaste buscando a Kano todo el puto tiempo e ignorabas invitaciones de citas de Cage! ¿Y yo soy el obsesionado? ¡Por favor! ¡Deja tu cinismo, mujer! ¡Hasta Jax te lo dijo!-

-¡Raiden rogó que te revivieran! ¿Para esto? ¡Mírate! ¡Eres distinto! Ahora te cambiaste el atuendo, pareces rapero de barrios bajos con esa capucha y esa chaqueta.-

-Tú ni siquiera usas ropa interior, Sonya-respondió el monje

Mientras Liu Kang y Sonya discutían, Cage y Scorpion se dispusieron a hablar un poco. El espectro le explico su situación al actor, mientras que este lo escucho atentamente y lo felicitó por querer buscar respuestas por si mismo y no escuchar a intermedios tan "dudosos" como Quan Chi.

-Solo tengo una duda-comentó Scorpion-¿Cómo encontraron a Reptile?-

-Yo lo encontré inconsciente-respondió Cage-Luego llamé a Sonya y lo trajimos hasta aquí-

-Al parecer sufrió muchas heridas-comentó el monje shaolin, tomándolo y cargándolo-Por cierto, si llegasen a pasarse alguno de ustedes tres-dijo, refiriéndose al ninja, al actor y a la militar-Los enviaré directo al Netherrealm-musitó, señalando a los tres con su puño en llamas

-¿Qué le pasa? Esta así desde que nuestros amigos muriesen-se preguntó Sonya a si misma

-Perdió casi todo, y ustedes apoyaron más a Raiden que a él, créanme pero lo entiendo-dijo el espectro

-Apoyamos a Raiden porque se sintió culpable en ello-

-Se sintió tan culpable que para que Quan Chi lo ayudase, ofreció las almas de todos sus amigos. Muy culpable no se habrá sentido...-expresó el espectro

-Dijo que ofreció su alma-defendió Cage

-Por qué Quan Chi se le rio en la cara y le dijo que era un cobarde indirectamente-explicó de nuevo el espectro, que vio junto a los dos restantes a Kang yendo a donde ellos estaban

Liu Kang había llevado a Reptile al templo para que los médicos lo curasen. El monje volvió e invitó a pasar al espectro, a la guerrera de las Fuerzas Especiales y al actor estadounidense para que vayan con él y entren a la academia. Al parecer, este iba a ser un día largo.

Liu Kang no confiaba del todo en Scorpion, pero tenía un buen presentimiento con él. También le parecía extraño que hacía Reptile en el Earthrealm y sin compañía. Él investigaría a fondo luego, pero tal vez, ambos podían ser la solución para poder traer de vuelta a Kitana y Kung Lao consigo.

Sonya y Johhny Cage se sentían extraños al estar frente a dos de sus "enemigos" de antaño, pero tal vez con ello podrían acercarse al monje y convencerlo de que su ayuda era necesaria.

* * *

Noob Saibot: ¿O Bi Han? Esta era la duda que tenía Quan Chi con su esbirro.

Desde que el Soulnado lo absorbió, Noob era diferente. En un principio mataba sin piedad a sus enemigos y obedecía a Quan Chi sin preguntar. Pero luego de ello, cuestionaba sus órdenes y a la vez, pensaba que los enemigos podrían reformarse o no.

Quan Chi decidió algo: probaría a ver si su "esbirro" seguía siendo de fiar. Mando a las "peores" pesadillas de Bi Han, pero para Noob Saibot: el entrenamiento perfecto.

* * *

Bi Han estaba en el Netherrealm pensando todo lo ocurrido en este día: su nueva amistad con Scorpion y zanjar una rivalidad que le parecía estúpida. Pero le carcomían sus preocupaciones: sus seres queridos y que Quan Chi llegase a descubrir lo que en realidad pasó; el ninja estaría en graves aprietos.

El ninja comenzó a meditar todo lo sucedido cuando de repente sintió cuatro presencias demasiado conocidas para el:

-Señor Quan Chi-mencionó el ninja-¿Por qué ha traído al hermano de Bi Han, su amigo y su "chica" hasta aquí?-preguntó simulando su enojo con el hechicero

-Es fácil, mi estimado: Quiero probar si eres mi súbdito y mano derecha, Noob Saibot; o eres Bi Han, el que me venció hace cuatro años a mí y al señor Shinnok-

-¿Huh?-

-Pelearás con los tres seres más apreciados de Bi Han. Si los matas: eres mi súbdito, de lo contrario, eres el ninja que me venció aquella vez… ¡Sub-Zero! ¡Smoke! ¡Sareena! ¡ATAQUEN!-grito el nigromante, que sintió como era congelado por una ráfaga de hielo en sus piernas

-No dejaré que te largues de aquí sin ates pelear conmigo-

-¡TRAIDOR!-exclamo el oni, rompiendo el hielo que lo congeló con una calavera-¡MÁTENLO!-

-¡Tú no eres mi sangre! ¡Tú eres mi enemigo!-exclamo Sub-Zero, lanzando shuriken de hielo a Bi Han, que los neutralizó con unos shuriken

-¡Yo soy tu hermano!-grito el ninja de negro, que trato de congelar a Sub-Zero, pero fue esquivado por este-¡Y te salvaré!-

Smoke y Sareena comenzaron a lucha contra Bi Han-que no quería lastimar a sus amigos-. Quan Chi río y se fue del lugar, dejando al ninja a la deriva.

-Tomás, ¿Qué acaso no recuerdas cuando estábamos en el Lin Kuei?-pregunto Bi Han

-¡Por tu culpa estoy muerto!-exclamo el ninja gris, que se tele transporto y golpeó a Bi Han, dejándolo levemente aturdido

-¡NO! ¡SINDEL TE MATÓ A TI Y A MI HERMANO! ¡NOOB SAIBOT ME CONTROLÓ TODO ESTE TIEMPO!-

-¡MIENTES!-grito Sareena-Bi Han ha muerto… ¡Si te matamos, el volverá!-exclamo inconscientemente el demonio femenino

-¿Eh? ¿En serio le crees a Quan Chi? ¿Qué acaso no recuerdas cuando me ayudaste a vencerlo? Me pediste que te lleve conmigo antes que Shinnok te matase. Por eso te abandoné aquí: por mucho tiempo pensé que Shinnok te había matado-

-¡Deja de hablar como el!-grito ella, lanzándole una kunai al ninja, que la congeló con una pequeña bola de hielo

-¿Pero que mierdas? ¡Estoy usando hielo! ¡Noob Saibot no usa hielo!-exclamó enfurecido el ninja

-Este hielo no es tan fuerte como el de mi hermano. Buen intento Noob.-dijo el cyborg

-Hermano, creo que tu transformación a la robotina que eres ahora te ha hecho olvidar las cosas-comentó el ninja, esquivando los golpes de su hermano menor-No tengo tiempo para estas estupideces-pensó-Me llevaré a uno de ellos; pero solo a uno, no puedo cargar a los tres.-

-¡PELEA!-grito Kuai Liang, que trató de atacar a su hermano con una espada de hielo que creó con sus manos

-¡Entonces te llevaré a ti, Kuai Liang!-exclamo su hermano, que paró la espada con sus manos y la rompió luego de un breve forcejeo

-¿Huh?-preguntó el cyborg, que fue noqueado de un golpe certero en la cabeza

-¡Luego volveré por ustedes!-gritó el ninja, que congeló a Smoke y Sareena, dejándolos allí mientras tomaba a Kuai Liang y se escapaba del Netherrealm

El mayor de los hermanos Sub-Zero se escapaba junto al menor-mientras los dos restantes estaban congelados en medio del Netherrealm-. Bi Han vio un portal y se adentró a él-junto a su hermano-, al Earthrrealm.

* * *

El ninja negro llegó al Earthrealm cargando a su hermano en su espalda. El ninja dejó a su hermano en un árblo-por lo pesado que estaba-y el se recostó al lado de él.

-Tú si que estás pesado, ¿Eh?-le preguntó Bi Han a su hermano-A veces me pregunto que les dará de comer Quan Chi. Bueno, que más da, mejor vámonos…-mencionó el ninja, que recibió una consecución de mísiles dirigidos a él y su hermano, dejándolo inconsciente

-Muchachos, tengo a dos-dijo el emisor del ataque

-Excelente, nosotros trataremos de dar con el resto; sino, ya saben a donde debemos llevarlos-explicó uno de ellos, el resto solo afirmó y cortaron la comunicación

El misterioso guerrero se retiró cargando a ambos cuerpos en sus hombros. Todo indicaba que los hermanos tendrían momentos duros que afrontar.

* * *

Baraka y Mileena se encontraban charlando en el Outworld. Ella se estaba comiendo unos restos humanos tranquilamente; pero el no había comido un bocado aún.

-Baraka, querido, ¿Por qué no comes?-le pregunto Mileena

-Es que estos humanos son negros, y desde que Jax me venció, adquirí odio y asco a ellos-

-¡Ay Baraka! ¡Come! ¡Vamos!-

-Veo que aún piensas como niña, querida-

-Tal vez, pero yo no arruine el acto sexual de mi mejor amigo-musito ella, haciéndole recordar el incómodo momento

-¡Pero fue sin querer queriendo!-

-Sea lo que sea, será mejor que te disculpes con tu amigo-le "ordenó" ella

-Agh…esta bien; pero cuando vuelva, no quiero ver a ningún negro por aquí-comentó, retirándose de la habitación-Por cierto, antes de irme, ¿Dónde están tus sais?-

-Ah, están por aquí, ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Porque de haberlo sabido, esa escena vergonzosa no hubiese ocurrido-bufó el

Baraka estaba llegando a la habitación de Reptile, pero vio algo que lo dejo mudo: el sauriano se había ido. Pudo ver unos cajones tirados y algo de ropa gastada en el suelo-que el no llevó-; sin embargo, su espada Kirehashi no estaba y la ventana de su cuarto estaba abierta.

-¡Maldición! ¡Reptile! ¡¿Por qué demonios te fuiste?!-gritaba el tarkatano una y otra vez mientras corría por los pasillos directo a su habitación

-¿A dónde vas, Baraka?-preguntaron las voces de Ermac

-No es de tu incumbencia…-musitó el híbrido

-Sabemos que buscas a Reptile…y también sabemos a donde se fue-

Baraka sacó sus cuchillas y amenazó al ninja rojo con ambas-obligándole a decir donde estaba su amigo-. Sin embargo, Ermac quitó las cuchillas con su telequinesis y le explicó a Baraka el objetivo de su amigo: una manera de revivir a su raza, buscar a esa chica misteriosa, y descubrir quién mató a su raza.

El híbrido simplemente retrajo sus cuchillas y se disculpó con el ninja-que se estaba retirando a su habitación-.

-Baraka, algún día tendrás que elegir: El poder de un Reino, o ayudar a tu mejor amigo…-mencionó una voz en particular

-Jerrod…sabes cual es mi decisión-expresó el tarkatano

-La verdad: no. La desconozco-

-A pesar que sea hijo de un oni y de una humana: tengo sentimientos. Reptile y Mileena saben que una parte de mí es humana, y esa parte solo la muestro frente a personas que aprecié mucho. Usualmente muestro una parte más salvaje porque soy mitad demonio, no pueden esperar algo mejor de mí. Como gente por mis genes paternos; pero no siempre por mis genes maternos. Debería ser malo por naturaleza como mi padre, pero tengo bondad como mi madre. Alguien como yo usualmente diría: "Mira, elijó todo el puto poder para mí"; pero yo te lo diré: Estoy del lado de mi mejor amigo y hermano del alma, de mi novia, y del bien de mi raza. Si el bien de mi raza significa ser el Emperador de este mundo, lo seré con gusto-

-Admiramos tu parte humana, Baraka.-el demonio asintió-Escúchanos: nosotros queremos salvar a las edenianas que fueron asesinadas en la última invasión de Kahn al Earthrealm

-Ah si: Kitana, Jade y Sindel. Mira, yo conozco a alguien que te puede ayudar-

-¿Raiden?-

-Pff… ¿Ese? Dije ayudar, no matar. No, el que te ayudaría con eso es Liu Kang, a fin de cuentas, el y "tú" hija tuvieron un "deslice". E hipotéticamente sería mi con-cuñado-explicó Baraka

-El monje, lo se; pero escuché que esta hecho una bestia sin escrúpulos-

-Tal vez, pero créeme, es el mejor aliado que podrían tener. Tomen el portal al sur que los llevará directo a la Academia Wu Shi; los alcanzaré en cuanto convenza a Mileena-

-¿Nos ayudarás?-

-Si, y vayan con Skarlet, la chica me dijo que hace un mes tuvo un enfrentamiento con un tal cyborg del Lin Kuei que le ganó y le perdonó la vida-

-¿Esa invasión fallida en la que cuatro tipos los vencieron humillantemente?-

-Si, esa. Y no la mencionen de nuevo. Ahora vayan antes que alguno de estos idiotas se de cuenta.-ordenó el habitante del Outworld, que se dirigió a su recamarada-Tal vez ver a mi madre muerta sacó a relucir mi lado humano…-pensó para sí mismo

Continuará…


	3. ¡Yo soy Arbiter!

_¡Miren quién apareció! El que dejo tirado su fic XD. Bueno, no es tan así. Yo tengo dos fics y me ordeno; el tema es que uno me tomo mucho terminarlo y recien el 29 de abril pasado termine el capítulo más reciente; este capítulo lo empecé este domingo 5._

_Por cierto, no saben lo difícil que es escribir sin Word T_T. Estoy sin Word desde Marzo. Lo subo porque me anda dos minutos, copio y hago todo rápido; luego guardo y a ver hasta cuando anda. En fin, espero que les guste._

Respondó a Guest aquí porque no tiene cuenta:

**Gracias por leer mi fic. La verdad es que me halaga. ¿Sabes? No sé si me recuerdas, pero nosotros jugamos un par de partidas de MK9 online jaja. En fin, a ver si te sigo encontrando por ahí (aunque yo no me conectó nunca XD), y espero que lo sigas leyendo.**

Por cierto, también le mando saludos a Guada15 y todos los que leen esta historia.

Capítulo 3: ¡Yo soy Arbiter!

Muchas personas dicen que yo estoy loco. Desde que mis amigos pudieron salvarme de una muerte segura; he prometido servir por el bien de la Tierra.

Yo era un humano común y corriente. Pero la invasión de Shao Kahn destruyó mi vida como la conocía. Sus tarkatanos me despedazaron las extremidades y apenas tenía posibilidades de vivir. Pero dos personas me ayudaron de alguna forma. Mataron a esos híbridos que me hicieron esa atrocidad; y buscaron a algunos cyborgs para implantarme sus extremidades. Ese es el motivo por el que tengo partes rojas, azules y amarillas.

Recuerdo que era un humano común. Aburrido, sin suerte con las mujeres, un trabajo mediocre, unos amigos que nunca veía y una casa relativamente fea.

Sin embargo, mi vida cambió con la última invasión de Shao Kahn hace un año: unos tarkatanos me buscaron y me vencieron por ser cinco contra uno. Pero dos amigos míos los mataron sin piedad y lograron mantenerme con vida por unos momentos.

Tuvimos que matar a cuatro cyborgs Lin Kuei, y tuvimos que tomar las armaduras de los cuatro-uno era azul, otro era amarillo, y dos eran rojos-. Mis dos amigos y Sonya Blade me operaron; me instalaron esas partes-colocaron cuatro extremidades de los cyborgs en mi cuerpo. El problema fue que los robots rojos quedaron en muy buen estado; mientras que los dos restantes estaban muy destrozados y tendrían que separar las mejores partes de los cuatro para poder implantarlas en mi cuerpo. Solamente los dos cuerpos rojos estaban en estado óptimo; los restantes, apenas tenían unas partes que servían para poder reemplazar las dañadas.

Mi cuerpo está conformado en su totalidad por una armadura roja y negra; con unos protectores en los cuadriceps color azul; parte del cuello posee una "bufanda" azul; mi "cara" esta dividida. Colocaron las partes estables de los cuatro cyborgs en mi cara y me hicieron una nueva armadura.

-Salió todo perfecto.-dijo la rubia

-Excelente trabajo, Blade. ¿Estás bien, Gian?-

-No.-respondí, al escucharme; me di cuenta que mi voz era diferente, ahora hablaba con una especie de voz distorsionada a la que era-Gianfranco es un nombre patético para mí ahora. No puedo tener ese nombre. Ya no.-

-Lamento mucho de corazón lo que te pasó, Gianfranco...-murmuró una apenada Blade

-No es tu culpa, Sonya. Es culpa de los tarkatanos y el Outworld.-

-No culpes a gente inocente.-me recriminó mi amigo

-Samael, no es por nada; pero tú estás en buen estado. Yo soy un cyborg. Perdí mis extremidades. Tuvieron que colocarme una armadura. No puedo no culparlos. Seré un héroe; pero no me pidan proteger a alguien que no sea del Earthrealm.-

Yo sólo decidí irme. Me fui a ver el Earthrealm. Grata fue mi sorpresa al ver que podía "volar" gracias a mis compartimientos secretos de mis pies. Volé y comencé a observar todos lus sucesos que podía ver: una chica de cabello rojo-con unos mechones negros-; unas botas color rojo oscuro con siete bandas negras que las ajustaban; unas hombreras que servían para proteger los hombros y sostener un brasier del mismo color de sus botas; un taparrabo rojo con unos grabados negros; dos cuchillas en su espalda y cuatro kunai atadas a su pierna derecha.

La mujer peleaba contra un tarkatanos. Lo reconocí como uno de sus asesinos y no dudé en interceptarlo.

-Así que aún sigues en el Earthrealm...que lastima: será lo último que hagas.-

-¿Qué es lo último que haré?-preguntó, reconociéndome-¿Ya te arreglaron tus amigos? Pude escapar de esos tipos. Pero mis amigos murieron. Parece que tendré que vengarlos.-

-Lo único que harás...es preguntarte como te maté-dije, lanzándole un mísil a la cara, matándole al instante

Ella se quedó impresionada frente a mi frialdad. No la había visto detenidamente, pero ella muy bella. Lastima la ropa que usa, la hace ver como una ramera; pero no le quita su belleza natural.

Me acerqué a ella para hablar, pero se puso en guardia y saco sus dos cuchillas.

-No te confundas. Sólo quiero hablar contigo un poco. ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Skarlet. ¿Y tú?-

-Me llamó Gianfranco.-

-Ese nombre no te queda. Para un tipo tan fuerte como tú no queda. ¿Qué tal: Arbiter?-

-Mmm...-

-¡Vamos! ¡Te queda genial!-

De conocerme, diría que en esa situación me hubiese sonrojado y estaría sintiendo cosas por alguien tan optimista. Pero-en ese momento-estaba en una etapa de superación a mí mismo. Quería sentirme capaz de poder de hacer lo que quería hacer. Ells seguía mirándome. Con una actitud tan jovial. No dudaría que ella es menor a mí: a fin de cuentas, yo soy un humano de 24 años; y ella debe ser de unos años menor que yo.

-Dime, ¿De dónde eres?-preguntó ella

-Yo soy de aquí, del Earthrealm. ¿Tú?-

-Del Outworld. Mi maestro Shao Kahn murió. Fue asesinado por Raiden; el Dios del Trueno. Quiero vengarme de él.-

-Me gustaría ayudarte, pero una amiga de Raiden me salvó la vida. Tal vez en un futuro te pueda ayudar; pero Raiden debería traicionarme para hacerlo, Skarlet.-

-Te comprendo y entiendo. Arbiter, ¿Te volveré a ver?-

-Tal vez no hoy, y no mañana, pero te prometo que nos volveremos a ver, Skarlet.-

Activé mis compartimientos y me fui volando a la base de las Fuerzas Especiales. Allí vi a Samael, Johnny Cage y Sonya Blade esperándome. Al llegar, me preguntaron y sólo conté que fui a dar un paseo-no conté nada de Skarlet, tal vez y la querrían matar-.

-Gianfraco, ¿Alguna idea?-

-Gianfraco no existe más. Yo soy Arbiter.-mencioné-Y como dije, yo estoy aquí para defender al Earthrealm y evitar que algún guerrero de otro reino se apropié de este mundo.-

-Entonces tendremos que buscar aliados.-musitó la rubia-Deberíamos buscar a Liu Kang...-

-Sonya, eres mi amiga y te apreció; pero Kang ni loco sestaría con nosotros. Sabiendo que Raiden es el líder de este equipo; no lo haría.-comentó Johnny Cage

-Tal vez al chinito le tenemos que recordar lo que Raiden hizo por él.-acaté

-O tal vez, deberíamos comprenderlo.-comentó Samael-Raiden nunca fue el mejor protector de nuestro reino para ser exactos.-

Antes que eso se convirtiera una discusión, les dije a todos que vayamos en busca de nuevos aliados. Luego veríamos si Liu Kang se une o no a nosotros.

Había pasado un año de aquel momento. Yo estaba cargando con los hermanos Bi Han y Kuai Liang. Kuai Liang era un cyborg, y sentía pena por él-ya que me contaron que fue contra su voluntad-. Bi Han se veía diferente; en un principio, me dijeron que Noob Saibot era una bestia sin alma, pero ver a Bi Han-su verdadero nombre-cargando a su hermano y cuidándolo con tanto amor fraternal; me hace pensar otra cosa.

Cargué a ambos hasta que mis sensores de seguridad detectaron dos señales de vida desconocidas para mis sensores. Decidí esconder a los hermanos en un arbusto y encargarme sólo de estos "intrusos".

-Salgan de donde sea que esten. Mis sensores ya los han detectado.-

-Mmm...Parece que alguien ha sabido sobre los sensores de seguridad en el Lin Kuei.-dijo una voz

-Tienes razón, Hsu Hao; parece que este guerrero del Lin Kuei no es precisamente un tonto.-

-No soy del Lin Kuei. Jamás lo sería. ¡Quiénes son!-exclamé

-Yo soy Mavado.-mencionó uno

-Y yo soy Hsu Hao.-comentó el otro-Somos del Red Dragon. El clan más poderoso del mundo.-

-Mercenarios...-

-¡Adivinaste, robotina!-dijo en tono burlón el calvo

-Un clan mediocre a mi gusto. Conozco al Lin Kuei, el Black Dragon y el extinto Shirai Ryu. Pero ustedes ni moscas.-mencioné-Ah...ya sé quiénes son. Los que se mantienen en el anonimato. En fin, acabaré con ustedes.-

-No podrás.-mencionó el calvo

-Pff...he visto a tipos más temerosos que un calvo con pinta de stripper homosexual; y a uno cuya sexualidad es dudosa.-

-¡Cierra tú boca!-exclamó Hsu Hao, lanzando de su pecho un rayo láser que esquive sin dificultades

-Eso no es mucho a decir verdad.-dije

-Queremos los cuerpos de Sub-Zero y Noob Saibot. Nos servirán para experimentos a nuestro clan.-expresó Mavado

-Deja tus estúpideces para otro día.-mencioné, lanzándole una bomba cerca de él, que lo mando a volar-Son muy habladores. Demasiado para el gran Arbiter.-

-¿Tú eres Arbiter? ¿No eras del Lin Kuei?-

-Jamás. Antes de tocar ese clan, prefiero morir.-

-Concedido.-

Hsu Hao no peleaba mal; sabía usar muy bien su implante de pecho. Mientras que Mavado usaba unos garfios expansibles para poder volver al terreno de batalla cada vez que lo mandaba a volar con una bomba a él o a Hsu Hao.

No podía pelear por mucho; tenía que ir con Blade y Cage y llevar al robot celeste a que le devuelvan su voluntad. Principalmente tenía que ir al Outworld: creo que Skarlet sería una buena inclusión a nuestro equipo.

Recibí una señal de Blade. Necesitaban de mí en estos momentos. Ya no podía retrasarme, tenía que terminar esto-además que debo buscar a Samael y al resto del equipo por el mundo luego de dejar a los hermanos cubito-.

-¡Ya estoy harto de ustedes dos! ¡Debo reunirme con mi equipo! ¡Así que se largan o los mató!-

-¡Necesitamos esos eslabones!-

-¡Lo único que tendrán es un pasaje directo al Netherrealm!-exclamé; cuando vi a Mavado tomar impulso con sus garfios expansibles

-¡Muere cyborg!-gritó, lanzándose hacia mí en un impulso de larga distancia

-¡YO SOY ARBITER, RED DRAGON! ¡ARBITER!-grité, sacando mis espadas láser y cortando sus garfios; dejándolo en el aire-¡Esto pasa cuando desafías a un guerrero del Earthrealm!-

En un rápido movimiento, me tele transporté y ataque a Mavado -que seguía en el aire-. Tomé una bomba de las que tenía en un compartimiento de mi pierna derecha, incrustándola en su boca, para luego hacerla estallar y matarlo al instante.

-¡MAVADO! ¡Maldición, ni siquiera lo vi!-

-Cómo no me viste a mí detrás de ti...-comenté irónicamente, clavando mis espadas en su torso

-¡AGH!-

-Se los dije: huir o morir. Yo cumplo mi palabra.-mencioné, moviendo mis espadas en sentido inverso, cortándolo a la mitad y matándolo-Ya está listo. Ahora buscaré a ambos cuerpos y me iré a donde me de la señal de Sonya...-

-No sin antes darme una explicación de donde sacaste todos esos poderes, tu armadura, tus "artefactos" y tu gran velocidad.-

-Matamos a unos robots del Lin Kuei y me los implantaron. Unos Tarkatanos destrozaron mi cuerpo...Bi Han.-

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-

-¿No salvaste al Earthrealm hace cuatro años? Mira, sabía que tú y tú hermano no se iban a fiar por mi apariencia, por eso te ataque. Y planeaba llevarlos hasta donde mis amigos están.-

-¿Sabes dónde pueden estar Raiden y Scorpion?-

-Si. Uno está en la Academia Wu Shi. El otro está yendo allá. Quiere convencer a Liu Kang...-

-Según escuché...Kang no es la persona más buena que existe hoy por hoy.-

-Dicen que mató a trescientas personas...-

-Guau...se nota que le afectaron las muertes de Kung Lao y Kitana.-

-Demasiado. Me preguntó porque no me atacaste, Bi Han.-

-Algo me dice que estás hablando con sinceridad. Tal vez y hasta me ayudes con mi hermano.-

-Tú hermano no es un caso difícil: sólo debemos quitarle esa armadura e implantarle piel humana para que pueda volver a ser humano.-

-Eh...-

-No Bi Han, a los cyborgs no les cortan el pene. No sé quien fue el estúpido que inventó ese rumor.-

-Ni yo lo sé con exactitud. En fin, ¿Me ayudas con mi hermano?-

-Apenas y puedes moverte. Déjame a mí, tú súbete a mi lomo y vamos volando a la Academia Wu Shi.-

Ambos nos fuimos volando a la Academia Wu Shi. Me debía una charla con Liu Kang y con el resto de los guerreros del Earthrealm.

El Dios del Trueno había llegado a la Academia donde una vez era bienvenido.

Raiden se sentía muy culpable con las muertes de todos sus guerreros. A pesar que le dieron la posibilidad de ascender a un Elder God; pero la rechazó porque no se sentía digno después de sus errores cometidos. Pidió que revivan a todos los caídos, pero estos sólo revivieron al único guerrero que podían revivir: Liu Kang. Sin embargo, al revivir; Kang trató de matarlo-pero fue detenido por los Elder Gods-. Este juró vengarse y se recluyó sólo en su templo.

-Al fin llegué aquí...a mi antiguo hogar...-dijo un Raiden pensativo, que pronto sintió muchos pasos

-¡Señor Raiden!-

-¡Raiden!-

-¡TÚ!-

-¡Liu Kang! Ni se te ocurra.-mencionó Johnny Cage

-Largo de mi vista, fracasado.-respondió el monje, prendiendo en llamas sus puños-O te largas, o te largo. Decide.-

-Liu Kang, creo que deberíamos escuchar a Raiden...sólo para saber que dice-propuso Kenshi

-Primero me cobraré el hecho de haberme matado, luego lo escuchamos y lo mató.-

-Liu Kang, yo lo siento...-

-¿¡Crees que con una miserable disculpa vas a hacer que te perdone!? ¿¡En serio!? ¡Jamás! ¡Tú debías protegernos! ¡Nos condenaste a todos! ¡Y encima ofreciste las almas de nuestros amigos para que Quan Chi te haga el trabajo sucio! ¡Antes de perdonarte, prefiero perder mi masculinidad! ¡A pelear!-

-Tendré que pararlo.-comentó un resignado Dios del Trueno, que recibió la patada bicicleta del monje shaolin

-Dejo los gritos de pavo...-pensó Scorpion-Un mérito para él.-

-¡Watah!-exclamó el monje, dándole una última patada

-Retiro lo dicho.-ratificó en su mente el espectro

-Parece que queda algo de ti detrás de esa apariencia de rapero estadounidense.-mencionó Raiden, que lanzó una bola de trueno; esquivada por el monje sin dificultades

-Si: el dolor. A ver si sobrevives a mi llamarada de fuego. ¡UYA! ¡WATAH!-exclamó el chino, que con sus puños dio muchos golpes repetidos al torso del Dios del Trueno, que no podía ver los puños por su velocidad

-¡Maldición, Liu Kang! ¡Eres mucho más fuerte que el año pasado!-

-¡Espere un año para esto! ¡Te mataré y reclamaré el puesto del Protector del Earthrealm! ¡NUNCA MÁS MORIRÁN PERSONAS INOCENTES SI YO, EL CAMPEÓN DE MORTAL KOMBAT ESTÁ ALLÍ PARA EVITARLO!-

-¡Silencio!-gritó una voz distorsionada desde el cielo; el monje dejo su golpiza por unos momentos y estrelló a Raiden contra una pared-Así que tú eres el campeón de Mortal Kombat. Eres muy fuerte a decir verdad, me impresionas. Veo que Raiden perdió miserablemente contigo...-

-¿Y tú quién eres?-

-Arbiter. Ese es mi nombre. Deja al Dios del Trueno en paz: ¡Ahora!-

-¿Qué harás sino? ¿Pelear? No tienes oportunidad.-

-No eres el único fuerte aquí, Kang.-

Mientras ambos-monje y cyborg- se preparaban para la batalla; Bi Han iba con el resto-cargando a su hermano en su lomo-. Scorpion vio a su amigo y le dio una mano; mientras que el resto se puso en guardia. Al ver al espectro sacar sus armas, comprendieron que Noob Saibot no era un enemigo precisamente.

-Díganme: ¿Quién es el enemigo a vencer?-preguntó Sonya

-Es Quan Chi.-dijo Scorpion

-Es Shinnok.-respondió por su parte el otro ninja-Espera, ¿Quan Chi? El no es problema a decir verdad...bueno, a menos que sea él asesino de tu familia.-

-¿No la habías matado tú?-

-En ese momento, estaba en el Netherrealm recuperando el Medallón de los Elementos que Raiden me mandó a recuperar.-

-¿Y cómo puedes probar eso? Hasta Raiden cree que tú lo hiciste.-acató el actor

-Tal vez porque Raiden anda con un Alzheimer y se olvida detalles que no le incumben a su trasero; pero si al mío.-bufó ofendido el chino

-Tranquilo, que ahora Raiden seguro va a tener que pasar por un lindo hospital.-ironizó la rubia-No sabía que Liu Kang fuese tan fuerte.-

-Ni yo. Si que se hizo fuerte. Con honestidad: creo que el podría haber matado a Raiden hoy.-dijo Cage

-No creo; tal vez lo dejo vivo porque Arbiter apareció.-bufó el espadachín-¡Miren como pelean!-

-¿¡De dónde sacó esas espadas Arbiter!?-preguntó consternado Scorpion

-Las trae siempre consigo. Tiene bastantes compartimientos secretos.-explicó Sonya

Mientras la nueva "alianza" se encontraba mirando como el campeón de Mortal Kombat y el cyborg del bien luchaban entre sí-uno por ser desafiado, el otro para probar fuerzas-; estos peleaban duramente.

Arbiter lanzaba ataques con sus espadas; pero Liu Kang las esquivaba saltando del suelo o con rápidos movimientos en el aire

y-a la vez- contraatacaba con sus puños de fuego a Arbiter-que como podía, evitaba los ataques del chino-.

Kang y Arbiter se trenzaron en un forcejeo con sus manos-agarrándose las manos del otro y presionando hacia adelante-. Ninguno daba a ceder, ambos querían ganar a toda costa, a ambos les estaba gustando la pelea. En medio del forcejeo, Arbiter le preguntó porque Kang no mató a Raiden; la respuesta lo dejo pasmado:

-Quiero pelear realmente con él. No sólo pelear yo.-

Arbiter no podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Realmente había alguien así de confiado en sus habilidades? ¿Una persona podía guardar tanto rencor por otra? El cyborg no lo pensó dos veces; abrió uno de sus compartimientos y le disparó un mísil a Liu Kang, mandándolo a volar contra una pared de la Academia, que quedo destruida.

El monje se levantó de los escombros, pero lucía diferente. Ahora ya no tenía puesta su capucha, su remera había quedado destruida, y sus ojos emitían un extraño brillo verde que sólo Raiden pudo reconocer.

-La animality...Arbiter está perdido...-murmuró el Dios del Trueno, cayendo inconsciente por las heridas provocadas

De un momento a otro, Liu Kang se convirtió en un gran dragón verde. Tenía unos brazos relativamente cortos; y unas patas de estatura mediana, pero su gran longitud compensaba esas falencias. Se pudo llegar a ver algo que impactó a la gran mayoría: en su cuerpo tenía grandes cicatrices y la visión de su ojo izquierdo fallaba notablemente. Las heridas que Raiden le hizo si le habían pasado factura. Su odio se notaba. Quería destruir al Dios, pero el cyborg se lo quería impedir-por uno u otro motivo personal-.

Cuando el dragón se dispuso a atacar, fue detenido por la espada de Kenshi. Su amigo le tenía que explicar el plan y que haría si matase a ambos en ese instante:

-Liu Kang, escúchame: si los matas, se convertirán en soldados de Quan Chi. Y tendríamos a dos enemigos innecesariamente.-

-Tenemos a diez por su culpa.-respondió el dragón, señalando con su cola al inconsciente Dios del Trueno

-Lo sé, pero piensa que si ganamos, podrás vencerlo. Quieres un reino mejor, como yo; y como todos aquí lo queremos. Pero por favor, no los mates ahora. No por mí, ni por Sonya o Johnny; hazlo por Kung Lao y Kitana. Si vencemos, tal vez vuelvan contigo.-

-Kitana...Kung Lao...-murmuraba el dragón

-Si, así es. ¿Cuál es tu objetivo principal? Que sus almas descansen en paz.-el dragón asintió-No debería serlo. Siempre hay una forma de revivirlos. Mira a Bi Han y Hanzo. Técnicamente deberían estar muertos y los tenemos aquí. Sea o no por hechicería.-

-Kenshi...-

-Antes de conocerte, sólo conocí a Ermac y apenas pudo enseñarme la telequinesis. Pero tú fuiste mi primer gran amigo, luego de estar años pensando en la venganza, tú me diste un hogar y amistad. No puedo dejar que eso se vaya al diablo por una vieja rivalidad. No defiendo a Raiden, es más, tú me dijiste que él te hizo eso, sería lo justo que lo mates a él...pero no a Arbiter. El sólo está tratando de ayudar...de alguna u otra manera.-

-Tiene razón...no puedes vivir con ese odio, Liu Kang.-dijo Arbiter-Estaba tratando de hacerte reaccionar...no de la mejor manera tal vez...aunque no sabía ese "detallito" de convertirte en dragón.-

-Sólo por hoy, dejaré vivo a Raiden...pero conste que lo hago por Kung Lao y Kitana, de lo contrario, lo tendría en mi estómago.-bufó el dragón, volviendo a ser el guerrero que era hacía unos momentos-Iré a buscar una nueva remera.-

-Yo cambiaré mis ropas.-comentó por su parte Kenshi

-¿Para qué?-preguntó Bi Han

-Nosotros dos y Arbiter iremos a buscar nuevos aliados. Necesitamos un gran equipo a decir verdad.-

-Yo voy por los otros dos.-dijo Arbiter-Cuando los vean, lo entenderán.-comentó, retirándose a toda velocidad

El monje fue a su habitación a buscar otra chaqueta; Kenshi fue a cambiar sus ropas; y el resto solo espero-Cage y Sonya asistían a Raiden-. Al volver, Liu Kang tenía una chaqueta negra con una sudadera que cubría su rostro, unas botas shaolin, y unos pantalones negros con un gran borde rojo en un costado de cada pierna-con un dragón dibujado en cada borde color dorado-.

Mientras que Kenshi usaba un traje negro con detalles en rojo; lleva una cinta sobre el pecho, que representa a un dragón y una hombrera negro en su hombro derecho; lleva rodilleras rojo y botas negras. Sin embargo, ahora llevaba un pañuelo rojo que cubría sus ojos y una hombrera en su hombro izquierdo para sostener la cinta con el logo del dragón. Detrás suyo llevaba un estuche para su espada Sento.

-Yo iré a Estados Unidos, tal vez encuentre a alguien que nos de una mano.-dijo el monje, que se tele transportó con su aura

-Yo me voy a Japón, tengo fe en un aliado que me dio una mano con el dominio de mis artes marciales hace años.-dijo el espadachín, que se fue levitando

Al irse los tres guerreros, el resto decidió aguardar la espera. Sonya y Johnny Cage sabían de quienes hablaba Arbiter, pero como saben su manera de actuar, prefirieron callar. Sin embargo, estaban curiosos por las decisiones de Liu Kang y Kenshi. El chino no sabía nada acerca de Kitana y Jade; pero era cuestión de que vuelvan para que le cuenten a él y a Arbiter.

En el Netherrealm, Quan Chi estaba sentado en un trono formado por diez huesos de diez dedos de un demonio. Miraba en una bola de cristal los acontecimientos ocurridos. Bi Han se había escapado y llevado a su hermano consigo. Había perdido a dos guerreros. Pero por lo menos trataría de influenciar a Liu Kang para tener a un gran guerrero a su lado.

-¡Kitana! ¡Kung Lao! ¡Shang Tsung! ¡Smoke! ¡Jax! ¡Kabal! ¡Sindel! ¡Jade!-exclamó el demonio, llamando a todos sus esbirros; los cuales se presentaron rápidamente-Los llame para que se encarguen de unas cosas: Kitana y Kung Lao irán por Liu Kang; Shang Tsung por Kenshi; Jade y Sindel por Ermac; y el resto por los otros guerreros que están en la Academia Wu Shi. ¿Entendido?-

-¡Si, maestro!-respondieron, retirándose hacia el portal más cercano al Earthrealm

-Pronto dominaré a tres reinos.-

-¿Perdón?-preguntó irónicamente una voz

-S..Se...se... ¡Señor Shinnok!-

-Que no vuelva ocurrir lo de hace instantes. Te prometí la mitad de los que consigamos, Quan Chi. Y te di mi amuleto en forma de demostrarte mi confianza, ahora véte.-

-¡Si, señor!-respondió con temor el nigromante

Al irse Quan Chi, dejo a Shinnok sólo. Éste se mostraba feliz, sabía que su plan pronto se cumpliría y sólo era cuestión de movimientos para que se realice todo a la perfección.

-Pobre Quan Chi, cree que podrá conmigo... ¡Iluso! Sabía que él tenía mi verdadero amuleto de hace años. Pero no importa, ese amuleto sirve para juntar los Kamidogus. En cuanto mate a ese nigromante estúpido, yo conseguiré los Kamidogus y conquistaré todo a mi paso... ¡Yo soy Shinnok! ¡El Elder God caído!-gritó con euforia el antiguo Dios

Fin del capítulo 3

Tengo un lindo boceto para Arbiter XD. Si lo quieren, me lo piden por MP.


	4. Nuevos Dioses y La Batalla de la Amistad

**¡Hola! Me disculpo por la tardanza horrenda, pero bueno, la uni y me tomo mi tiempo. En fin, les traigo el cap 4 y espero que lo disfruten.**

**Bienvenido a Mr NBA al mundo MK xD (el lo entenderá).**

* * *

Capítulo 4: Los Nuevos Dioses y la Batalla de la Amistad

Liu Kang había llegado a Nueva York, Estados Unidos. El oriental caminaba por las calles desoladas de lo que sé convirtió en un caos tras otro.

El pensaba que era él único que podía cambiar está situación

-Soledad, destrucción, penumbra y dolor...Esto es lo que Raiden ha causado en está ciudad olvidada...-pensaba el chino, mirando las ruinas en las que Nueva York estaba

Liu Kang siguió caminando por un largo rato buscando a alguien que lo ayude en su búsqueda de nuevos guerreros para proteger al Earthrealm; pero lo único que veía era cuerpos muertos y ladrones por doquier.

El monje sólo miro a los ladrones y se transformo en dragón. Él les escupió fuego y los elimino a todos.

-Demasiado fácil. Eran microbios para mí: El Campeón del Earthrealm.-

-¿Liu Kang? ¿El campeón? ¿El que fue asesinado por Raiden aquí hace un año?-preguntaba una voz femenina

-¿Quién dijo eso?-preguntó, transformándose en un humano de nuevo

-Yo, Surikizu Kitsune.-respondió la chica-Y voy a detenerte, monstruo.-

-¿Yo, mounstro? No me llamo Raiden, Dios de los Rídiculos.-respondió el monje, que esquivó un puñetazo de la chica-No podrás conmigo, chica...Soy demasiado para ti.-

Surikizu tenía una campera con una capucha color azul que cubría sus ojos; unos guantes de seda que cubrían sus antebrazos; unas calzas oscuras que cubría hasta las rodillas; unos shorts fucsia y un vestido negro.

La batalla comenzó. La japonesa empezó a atacar a Kang a puño limpio, pero el chino esquivaba todo sin esfuerzo alguno. Éste bloqueaba con sus manos todos sus golpes o los esquivaba sin mirarla.

-No podrás...-le recriminaba él

Ella estaba perdiendo la paciencia, pero cuando menos se lo espero, pudo golpear al chino en el rostro con su mano derecha. Suri sonrío, pero Kang seguía serio y luego rio:

-Te dije que no podrías conmigo.-comentó, encendiendo sus puños en llamas y comenzando a golpear a la japonesa en repetidas ocasiones

Liu Kang comenzó a golpear-sin mucha fuerza, pero muchas veces-a Surikizu; déjandola fuera de combate rápidamente.

Ella estaba tendida en el suelo, se sentía abatida por la ira del monje shaolin y pensó lo peor; pero al contrario de ello, Kang le tendió la mano en símbolo de paz. Eso extrañó a la chica:

-¿No vas a matarme?-

-¿Para qué? Si sólo te estaba probando, chiquilla.-

-Pero...Pensé que ibas en serio...-

-No, para nada. Piensa esto: Te había visto ya, y te hubiese matado si quería.-comentó él con suma tranquilidad-Quería saber si valías la pena.-

-¿Para qué?-

-No seas insistente.-respondió con calma el monje, sentándose junto a la humana-Necesitamos nuevos guerreros...Y tú eres excepcional.-

-Gracias...Supongo.-respondió ella

-Tranquila, no es necesario que estés así: sólo era una prueba.-dijo-Iré a buscar más guerreros.-

El monje se levantó y siguió caminando, pero repentinamente, un sombrero-que conocía muy bien-, casi lo mata. El quedó consternado, pero no podía pensar mucho, porque dos abánicos que reconocía a la perfección, lo atacaron y tuvo que esquivarlos.

-Me sorprende como has cambiado, Liu.-comentó una voz femenina

-Pero por otra parte, ése cambio es notorio cuando ves el parche.-

Eran dos humanos-o uno de ellos parecía tal-.

El primero tenía un sobrero negro que cubría su frente y ojos; una chaqueta de entrenamiento color negro-con dos botones para abrocharla-; pantalones rojos y botas negras con cordones rojos.

El segundo-o la segunda- tenía una tiara celeste en la cabeza; cabello negro recogido que llegaba-y sobrepasaba-sus caderas; un abánico de acero en su mano derecha y otro en su mano izquierda; un par de botas celestes con tacones y un conjunto de dos piezas del mismo color que la tiara y las botas.

Liu Kang recordó algo en ése instante: Una pequeña charla que había tenido con Scorpion antes que Sonya y Cage aparezcan.

* * *

Flashback:

-Desearía saber que le ves de especial a esa chica-preguntó Scorpion a su aliado shaolin

-Kitana me dio una razón para poder ser alguien más además de: "Liu Kang, el campeón del torneo de Mortal Kombat". Tal vez haya sido el hecho que sea la primera mujer con la que tuve una verdadera relación seria; su cuerpo; sus ojos; su voz..No sabría decirtelo, Scorpion.-

-Lo mismo que yo sentía con Kana. ¿Sabes? Es bello tener una esposa y un hijo; pero que tu muerte conlleve a las suyas, no es lindo-

-Yo también perdí a mi mejor amigo y a quién consideraba un padre aquella vez...-

-¿Raiden?-el monje solo asintió apenado

-Mira, tal vez hay posibilidades que ellos vuelvan...Tus amigos. Dudo que te reconcilies con Raiden algún día...-pensaba en voz alta el ninja

-Tal vez tengas razón...-

-Recuerda: si los ves, trata de hablar con ellos.-

-¿Y si no reaccionan?-

-Están controlados por Quan Chi. Tú novia y tu mejor amigo no te tratarían así.-

-Entiendo. Y, gracias por la ayuda.-

-De nada. Los amigos nos ayudamos.-comentó el ninja, yendo con el resto

Fin Flashback

* * *

-Muchachos, es bueno verlos de nuevo.-comentó el monje sin mostrar sus sentimientos encontrados por encontrarse con sus personas más allegadas

-Me gustaría decir lo mismo, Liu Kang.-respondió ella, lanzando sus abánicos al chino-Pero por desgracia, no puedo hacerlo...Ya que estás con Raiden.-

-Si, tú nos has traicionado...El amo nos mostró la consideración que le tuviste porque sigues creyendo en él.-acató Lao, que lanzó su sombrero y le hizo un corte profundo al monje en el pecho

Liu Kang no reaccionaba. No entendía porque sus amigos lo atacaban de esa manera. Entendía que estaban controlados, sin embargo el decir que era aliado de Raiden era excesivo. El se había prometido no ser amigo del Dios del Trueno de nuevo...A pesar que estuvó a punto de perdonarlo, vio que seguía con su medallón, tomo la decisión de no perdonarlo y comenzó a juzgar el rol del Dios como Protector de su Reino natal.

-¡Reacciona!-le gritó Surikizu, haciendo que vuelva a sus pensamientos, esquivando un ataque de Kung Lao

-¡Maldición! ¡Kitana, destruye a esa chica!-gritó el monje corrompido; la ninja asintió y fue a atacar a Surikizu, que apenas podía mantenerse consciente

-¡Me molestan los metidos!-gritó ella, tratando de cortar la cabeza de la chica con sus armas

Kang reaccionó a tiempo e hizo lo que nunca pensó que haría desde que conoció a Kitana: le atravesó el pecho con su puño derecho, déjandola agonizante.

-Por más que me duela... ¡Ustedes no son mis amigos!-exclamó Kang, que apareció detrás de Lao y comenzó a golpearlo repetidamente hasta deformar su cuerpo

-¡No me vencerás así!-respondió el otro monje, que tomo su sombrero y trató de decapitar a Liu Kang, pero éste pulverizó el sombrero con sus llamas

-No eres Kung Lao. Él jamás me atacaría así a mí y le ordenaría a alguien matar a una persona inocente...Pero sea lo que sea que seas, te eliminaré por manchar el nombre de mi mejor amigo...-

Sólo habían bastado esas palabras para que Liu Kang lanzará a Kung Lao a un costado-haciéndole traspasar cinco edificios-. Luego se transformó en dragón y devoró la mitad superior del cuerpo de su "amigo".

Liu Kang había vuelto a ser humano y vio como Surikizu estaba junto al cuerpo de la agonizante Kitana. Kang fue a darle el golpe de gracia, pero su "amiga" lucía muy diferente a como la vio antes:

-Liu Kang...Lo has logrado.-decía ella, con un tono más suave

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Deja de hablar como si fueses ella!-le recriminó

-Lo soy...Lo somos...Lo éramos.-menciono al final, mirando a lo que quedó de Kung Lao-Lao estaba controlado en su totalidad por Quan Chi, yo pude reaccionar cuando me atacaste.-explicó ella

-¿Por qué hablas tan normal?-

-Porque ya estoy muerta y no puedo volver a morir. Seguro me tele transportarán al Netherrealm para curarme y mandarme a "reclutar" gente.-comentaba-Liu, escúchame; eres muy buena persona y te amo...Si vences a Shinnok y a Quan Chi, seguramente reviva y podremos estar juntos.-decía ella-Surikizu, te encargó a mi amado...Ahora, debo partir...-dijo, cerrando los ojos

La muchacha hizo caso y soltó el cuerpo de la edeniana. El cuerpo emitió un extraño brillo verde y desapareció. Se había ido. Liu Kang había vuelto a perder a sus amigos, pero esta vez, el los había vencido.

El monje decidió volver a China sólo. Saludó a la chica y se estaba por ir, pero ella tomo su brazo y lo miró a los ojos:

-¿Qué deseas?-

-Acompañarte.-

-¿Por qué? Has visto que todo lo que toco, lo destruyó.-

-No tenías opción con tus amigos.-

-Podría dejarlos vivos.-

-No, no podías Liu Kang. Tú estabas entre dos opciones: vencer tú temor y matarlos, o dejarme morir.-

Esas últimas palabras hicieron eco en la mente del monje. Éste le dijo a ella que lo agarre de los hombros, está hizo caso y se tele transportaron a la Academia Wu Shi.

* * *

Al llegar a la Academia, vieron luchando Johnny Cage, Sonya, Reptile, Bi Han y Scorpion contra Jax, Kabal y Smoke.

Scorpion y Bi Han peleaban contra Smoke-que los complicaba mediante su intangibilidad-; Jax luchaba contra Sonya y Johnny Cage peleaba con Reptile contra Kabal.

La primera pelea era realmente pareja: el ninja de humo usaba sus dotes de escape para evitar los ataques de fuego y hielo de ambos "amigos".

-¡Maldición! ¡Smoke no sé deja vencer!-

-Obvio que no se dejara, Bi Han.-respondió el otro-Pero es difícil tocarlo si es intangible.-

-Novatos...Es hora que desaparezcan.-decía el ninja

-No, no lo harás.-respondió el ninja vestido de negro, que creo una bola de hielo que logró tocar al ninja y congelarlo-¡Rápido, Hanzo!-gritó éste

Scorpion se tele transportó y apareció detrás del congelado Smoke, que recibió un puñetazo y fue destruído en pedazos.

Ambos ninjas pensaron que habían ganado, pero luego vieron a Smoke frente de ellos. Sin embargo, no quería pelear:

-Les avisaré lo siguiente: En el Netherrealm me vengare de ustedes y traere a mi amigo Kuai Liang conmigo.-comentó, convirtiéndose en humo y escapando de la pelea

-Es extraño, el verdadero Smoke jamás abandonaría algo tan parejo.-pensaba el ninja vestido de negro

-Lo sé, pero éste es un avatar. Recordemos que las verdaderas almas de estos guerreros están bajo el control de Quan Chi.-

En los otros escenarios, Sonya ya había vencido a Jax-que se escapó junto a Smoke-; pero Kabal los había derrotado a ella, Johnny Cage y Reptile.

El ex policía venció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a sus oponentes-gracias a su velocidad-. Kabal los estaba por rematar, pero Liu Kang decidió intervenir para luchar contra él cuando vio algo extraño:

-Tú no eres el verdadero Kabal.-espetó el monje-Eres un impostor. Un clon. Te eliminaré por manchar la memoria de mi compañero caído.-comentó el monje, que trató de atacar a Kabal

-¡Ja!-rio Kabal-¿Crees que me vencerás con esa velocidad tan lenta? Apenas y duraras como tus compañeros.-

-Yo que tú, miraría mis botas de velocidad...-interrumpió Surikizu, que le lanzó unas piedras a las botas de Kabal mientras estaba distraído, déjandolo sin su "ventaja"

-Eres hombre muerto...-mencionó el monje

A pesar de los deseos de eliminarlo, Scorpion se interpusó en lugar del monje y se quitó su máscara. Acto seguido, lanzó una llamarada de su calavera al cuerpo del espectro, siendo incinerado por completo.

El campeón presentó a su nueva camarada y se retiró a descansar, mientras que ella se quedó con él resto hablando. Cage, Sonya y Bi Han fueron llevados a enfermería, mientras que Surikizu y Hanzo fueron a ver al cuerpo de Kuai Liang-que seguía inconsciente-. Él le preguntó si los conocía, y ella respondió que había visto a Liu Kang ser asesinado por Raiden antes y la posterior batalla que tuvo con Shao Kahn.

-¿Y sabes algo del verdadero Kabal?-preguntó éste

-No, no sé nada de nada.-respondió ella

-Cuando escape del Netherrealm, me siguió hasta aquí. Pude perder rastro de él, pero no sé que fue de él.-comentó.-Pensaba que seguía en el Netherrealm, pero veo que me equivoque.-

El ninja y la humana siguieron hablando sobre lo acontecido. Y habían llegado a una conclusión: sea donde sea que éste el verdadero Kabal, que vuelva para ayudarlos a ellos.

* * *

Arbiter estaba volando sobre Gaborone, Botswana-país en el Sur de África que limita con Sudáfrica al Sur y Sureste, con Namibia al oeste y al norte, con Zimbabue al noreste y al norte con Zambia-.

El cyborg vigilaba la zona para encontrar a su amigo y ver si había algún robo o atentado contra la gente inocente.

Al rato, vio a unas personas robando una tienda. Él no lo dudo y bajó al lugar del asalto, interceptando a los ladrones. Los ladrones tenían tez negra,remera blanca con un león en el pecho, unos pantalones largos color negro y estaban rapados. Lo que los diferencia eran sus zapatillas: uno tenía zapatillas rojas, el otro azules y el otro verdes. También que uno de ellos tenía una marca de quemadura en su pómulo derecho.

Al llegar Arbiter, dos de estos corrieron, pero éste los alcanzó y los asesinó al insertarle una bomba en la boca a cada uno. Luego fue por el tercero. Éste tenía una navaja en su

-¿Dónde las quieren?-preguntó

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo uno de estos

-Los mísiles.-respondió el cyborg, matando al bandido y dejando las cosas robadas en la tienda

Sin embargo, mientras se estaba yendo, escuchó que los dueños le agradecieron sus servicios y el se dio vuelta para mirarlos: ellos no le temían. Esto lo extrañó, pero rápidamente recordó que su amigo también protegía esa ciudad.

El cyborg siguió volando hasta ver a una persona conocida-siendo acompañada por otra y peleando contra otras dos personas más-:

-¡Skarlet!-exclamó-¡Y está siendo atacada! ¡Tengo que ayudarla!-gritó el cyborg

Cuando vio a los oponentes, casi se desmaya: eran Sindel y Jade. La segunda era una buena compañera, y la primera los mató a casi todos sus aliados. Él dijo que si estuviese viva, la mataría por matar a sus amigos.

Sindel luchaba contra el amigo de Skarlet-que no era otro que Ermac-. Sabía que estaba el alma de su esposo en él cuerpo y tomo ventaja de ello:

-Cariño, ¿Me vas a dañar?-preguntaba, fingiendo temor

-No, yo no...-decía la voz de Jerrod

-¡Olvídalo Jerrod; la vieja nos utiliza!-decía otra alma

-¡No debemos dañar a la Reina!-decía otra voz masculina

-¡No es mi reina!-decía una voz femenina

Ermac se arrodilló y comenzó a tomar su cabeza en señal de dolor. La Reina de Edenia estaba por tomar su cuello con su cabello, pero Arbiter apareció y cortó su cabello con una de sus espadas láser:

-¿¡QUIÉN SE ATREVE A CORTAR MI BELLO CABELLO!?-

-A eso le falta un buen shampoo y acondicionador.-respondió el cyborg, apareciendo frente a ella y dándole un puñetazo en la cara-Dime algo, ancianita.-mencionó Arbiter-¿Tú eres la que mataste a todo nuestro equipo, no?-preguntó

-¡Lo haría de nuevo!-respondió Sindel, tratando de lanzarle un grito al cyborg en la cara, pero éste lo esquiva y se tele transporta detras de ella, para luego tomarla de los hombros

-Entonces...A volar.-dijo

Él había investigado con sus amigos sobre los guerreros caídos, y sabían las debilidades que estos poseían: La de Sindel, era su cabello y el hecho de que si se quedaba muda, perdía gran parte de su poder.

Arbiter apretó una combinación y se fue volando por el cielo. El plan del guerrero era uno: matar a Sindel. Sabía que ella lo atacaría con sus gritos, así que superó la barrera de la atmósfera y cuando esta trató de gritarle, se asfixió y comenzó a caer hacia el lugar donde estaban hacía unos momentos a toda velocidad. Todo eso le tomo tres minutos: volar hasta el espacio y luego lanzar a la antigua reina desde allí hasta Gaborone con gran fuerza.

Cuando ella cayó al suelo, él cayó encima de ella y la mató por la velocidad de la caída. Luego amenazó a Jade con matarla si no se iba:

-Te daré diez segundos para irte.-dijo-1, 2...-comenzó a contar

Jade comenzó a correr, pero él llegó al número diez y apareció en frente de ella, rompiendo su cuello a sangre fría, dejando impresionado a las almas dentro del cuerpo de Ermac.

Estos se pusieron delante de Skarlet y pensaban en pelear contra él, pero éste hizo un ademán con su mano-negando intenciones de pelear-. Ermac iba a ir a agradecerle, pero vio como su discípula le dio un abrazo al cyborg.

-Skarlet.-comentó, correspondiendo el abrazo-Es un placer volverte a ver.-

-El placer es mío. Siempre estás para ayudarme.-contestó ella

-Tal vez el destino lo quiera así.-

Ellos se soltaron y siguieron hablando sobre algunos sucesos que les habían ocurrido con el tiempo. Luego presentó a Ermac y le explicó que es un conjunto de almas, el respondió que sabía eso y que una de las almas, era la del Rey Jerrod-lo cual, impresionó a todas las almas de Ermac-. También explicó que él no trabaja con Sonya o Johnny Cage, sino que éste se entrenó de manera intensiva junto a sus amigos, con el Dios Susanoo-Dios del mar y las batallas-.

-También estamos aliados con la Diosa del Sol Amaterasu y su hermano Tsukuyomi.-

-¿Y son buenos Dioses?-preguntó el conjunto de almas

-Mejores que Raiden son. Técnicamente yo debería ser enemigo de Raiden, porque Amaterasu y Susanoo lo odian.-

-¿Y eso por qué?-preguntaron ambos

-Fácil: Raiden destrozó la reputación de los Dioses. Entre Liu Kang y su odio y el hecho que le ofreció a Quan Chi el alma de sus guerreros, dieron bastante mala fama a todos los Dioses por parte de los humanos.-

-No creemos que sea tanto.-expresaron las almas, cruzándose de brazos

-Ustedes no viven aquí. Yo estoy bastante metido en esto- En fin, ¿a qué sé debe su visita?-preguntó Arbiter

-Bueno, verás...-

-¡Ermac y yo queremos ayudarlos!-exclamó Skarlet, sorprendiendo al cyborg

-¿¡Qué!?-

-¿Hay algún problema en eso?-

-No, no es eso. Pero...-

-¿Pero qué?-

-¿No que tú estabas con Shao Kahn, Skarlet?-

-Kahn está muerto y no volverá, Arbiter.-comentó ella-Ahora buscó nuevos caminos. Un destino diferente al que tenía: quiero ser alguien más que sólo una asesina hecha a base de sangre de guerreros asesinados por Kahn y sus súbditos.-

-Entiendo.-

-Nosotros queremos revivir a Sindel y Kitana.-dijeron las voces de Ermac

-¡Y buscar separarnos!-recriminaron otras almas

-Pueden venir. Ermac, supongo que sabes volar.-el ninja asintió-Bien. Skarlet, agárrate de mí.-

-Entendido.-respondió ella, agarrándose de los hombros del androide

-Por cierto, le mandaré el aviso a mi amigo: que siga mi rastro y lo esperaré allá.-acató, mientras mandaba un mensaje de su muñeca izquierda, la cual, tenía un teclado incorporado para activar los compartimientos del cyborg y para que pueda comunicarse con el resto-Ermac...Sólo trata de seguirme el paso.-respondió, saliendo a toda velocidad con sus cohetes

El ninja de las almas le siguió el paso como pudo mientras volaban. Skarlet disfrutaba el vuelo como una pequeña niña. Y Arbiter disfrutaba encontrar gente con discapacidades como la suya...Tal vez la gente sería menos discriminatoria cuando vean que ellos son muchos y los protegen de amenazas-las cuales, pocos conocen-.

* * *

Kenshi había llegado a Japón hacía unos días. A diferencia de Liu Kang y Arbiter, a éste le sería más difícil encontrar a sus aliados.

El espadachín tardó más que sus amigos en llegar a destino. Éste llegó a Okayama, región de Chugoku, Japón. El lugar al que había llegado era a la plaza del Castillo Okayama-distintas especies de flores, a la orilla del río, unas escaleras que conectaban al castillo y el castillo mismo de fondo-.

-Llegas tarde, Kenshi.-le dijo una voz que no conocía

-¿Qué o quién eres tú?-respondió el aludido, tomando su espada Sento

-¿Quién soy? Algunos me decían mercenario. Otros me decían policía. Y otros me llamaron "caído".-comentaba él-Pero no soy nada de eso. Me llamó Kabal...-

El espadachín no lo pensó y atacó al guerrero con su espada, pero él sacó sus garfios y lo detuvó.

-No tengo intenciones de pelear.-

-Estás con Quan Chi, es obvio que pelearás.-

-No estoy con Quan Chi...Peleó por el bien.-

-¿Y cómo puedo creerte?-

-Porque de no ser por mí; Shang Tsung hubiese matado a toda esta región.-

-¿¡Shang Tsung!?-

-Si, el apareció; pero lo vencimos.-

-¿¡Vencimos!?-

-Si. Kenshi, te presentó a mi amiga: Kira.-comentó, llamando a su aliada

Kira tenía cabello rojo, ojos azules, una remera negra, chaqueta y pantalones rojos, un par de muñequeras metálicas, unas botas negras-con unos sostenedores, los cuales servían para sostener un par de cuchillos que tenía-.

La mujer saludó con un apretón de manos al ciego-que guardó su espada-. Estos le explicar la situación y que podrían llevarlo con sus amigos; pero el espadachín tenía una duda consigo:

-¿Cómo se conocieron?-

-Kabal me salvó de unos afganos.-contó ella

-¿Qué hacías allí?-preguntó Kenshi

-Yo les vendía armas a los afganos disfrazada de hombre. Un día me descubrieron, pero Kabal apareció y me salvó de morir por esos machistas.-comentó

-Interesante: Así que nos ayudarás con Kabal, ¿no?-

-Exacto. Pero lo hago por dos motivos: Le prometí lealtad a Kabal...-

-¿Y el otro?-

-Quiero reinvindicarme de todo lo que he hecho a lo largo de estos años.-explicó ella

-¿Cuantos años tienes?-

-21.-respondió ella

-Eres muy jóven para vender armas.-

-En Afganistán, si eres mujer: te esclavizan. Toda mi vida me había hecho pasar por hombre, pero cuando conocí a Kabal, comprendí que no era necesario fingir algo que no era.-

-Le ofrecí vivir conmigo.-dijo él-Y también, con nuestra Diosa.-

-¿Nuestra Diosa?-

-La Diosa del Sol, Amaterasu. Con los Dioses Susanoo y Tsukuyomi, ella ha hecho una organización para defender al Earthrealm. Algunos de nosotros estamos unidos a esa causa. Ellos buscan a guerreros como yo o Kira y les dan un propósito para vivir: Libertad.-

-¿Algo más?-

-Bueno, después hablamos algo.-contó Kira, comenzando a relatar la corta charla

Flashback:

-Dime algo, ¿A quién le sirves?-preguntó la pelirroja

-Al Earthrealm. Recupere mi voluntad, pero eso no haga que me una a Raiden y a Liu Kang de nuevo...-

-Espera, ¿Liu Kang? ¿El campeón de Mortal Kombat? ¡Ese tipo odia a Raiden!-

-¿De qué me perdí todo este tiempo?-

-De mucho. Por ejemplo: Liu Kang ha matado cientos de ladrones, violadores, pederastas y más. Es un asesino en serie. Se rumorea que casi mata a Raiden el otro día.-

-¿Algo más?-

-El Red Dragon se hizo conocido. Es...-

-La contraparte del Black Dragon. Estás hablando con un desertor de los Dragones Negros. Yo soy...-

-Kabal...Jack Kabal.-

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-

-Eres el mercenario que pelea por el bien. Eres conocido y odiado por muchos. Mi nombre es Kira. Un placer.-mencionó ella, estrechando su mano, el sólo correspondió el saludo

-Vámonos antes que vuelvan, Kira.-

-Vamos a China, allí está Kang.-comentó ella

-Bien, súbete a mi espalda.-

-¿¡Qué!? Pero si apenas nos conocemos y...-

-Kira, puedo ir a la velocidad de la luz. Te digo porque llegaremos en un segundo.-respondió él

-Ah, si. Perdón...-

Fin Flashback

-¿Hace cuanto te rescató?-

-Tres días. Por ahora, Amaterasu nos ha estado entrenando y curó los pulmones de Kabal.-contó ella

-Interesante, así que Kabal; ¿Por qué usas la máscara? Si preguntas, recuerda que tengo sentidos agudizados.-

-Si, está bien. De todos modos, mi voz suena distinta con máscara. La uso porque aún siento que necesitan al héroe. Tal vez, cuando deje esto, la guarde y la deje.-

Los tres decidieron irse con sus amigos en Kabal. Éste los llevó y al cabo de unos momentos, estaban en China. Liu Kang fue a recibirlos.

Al ver a Kabal con Kenshi, entiendo que Kabal estaba de su lado. Preguntó por Kira y ella le explicó todo. Luego el los llevó con el resto de los aliados que vivían con él: Scorpion, Bi Han, Kuai Liang-que había recuperado su voluntad gracias a Arbiter y Sonya-, Arbiter, Ermac, Reptile y Skarlet.

-Oigan, ¿Sonya y Johnny Cage?-

-Se fueron. Recuerda que están con Raiden. Dijeron que buscarían aliados por su parte y luego que nos juntaramos todos para formar un equipo invencible.-explicó Bi Han

-También dijeron que buscarían mi cuerpo original y tratarían de devolverme allí.-

-¿Y como haremos eso?-preguntó Kang

-Uno de mis amigos maneja el trueno. Verás, Liu: Nosotros hemos investigado sobre todo; Red Dragon, Black Dragon, Zaterra, Lin Kuei, Shirai Ryu y Nigromantes. Sin embargo, hay algo que descubrimos: Un buen impacto de trueno podría juntar un alma con su respectivo cuerpo. Así que pensamos en tomar el alma humana de Kuai Liang y tratar de juntarla con su cuerpo.-dijo Arbiter-Mis amigos vendrán con los Dioses que nos ayudarán.-

-¿¡Dioses!?-gritó enfurecido el monje

-No todos son como Raiden, Argus, Fujin o los Elder Gods. Hay Dioses que si valen la pena, amigo.-

-Confiaré en tú palabra... ¡Pero si nos llegan a traicionar...!-

-No lo harán: Amaterasu, Susanoo y Tsukuyomi no nos traicionarán.-espetó el cyborg-También vendrán con un guerrero al cual han enfrentado.-

-Déjame adivinar: ¿Cyrax?-preguntó en broma Scorpion

-Si, Hanzo. Adivinaste.-respondió serio el cyborg

Todos escuchaban atentos las explicaciones del cyborg-donde incluyó una explicación sobre un universo paralelo al suyo donde el Armageddon se cumplía y otros donde algunos de ellos eran dictadores o controlaban el mundo-.

Un monje apareció corriendo a toda velocidad. Éste entró apurado y miró a Liu Kang-el cual lo saludó de manera cortes-.

-¡Señor Liu Kang!-exclamó el monje que recien llegó-Han venido cuatro personas: Uno de ellos es un cyborg llamado Cyrax...-

-Déjalos pasar.-respondió el monje-Es hora de conocer a nuestros nuevos aliados.-finalizó, mirando a todo su nuevo "equipo"-Por una vez en un año, vuelvo a sentir lo que es la felicidad en confianza...-pensó, reflejando una leve sonrisa en su rostro

Fin del Capítulo 4


	5. Planes

**¡Hola, dudes! Bueno, ayer me atacó la inspiración y hoy pude terminar bien el capítulo. Aviso un detalle antes de olvidarme:**

** Todo diseño que no haya sido detallado, es el diseño de MK9 (para los que aparecieron), o Armageddon .En síntesis, última aparición en la saga. Esto se aplica para todos los que habían** **aparecido.**

_Bien, hora de responderle a juanex. Primero, bienvenido y gracias por leer. Quiero ir a lo importante: ¿Qué tiene está historia de Naruto? ¿Lo dices por los Dioses? Mira, todos los Dioses de MK están basados (por lo menos en nombre), de mitología japonesa. La verdad, no sé que tiene este fic de Naruto (siendo que yo detestó a esa serie)._

**_Bien, les dejo el capítulo._**

* * *

Capítulo 5: Planes

En una habitación del Castillo de Shao Kahn; Reiko, Tanya y Rain estaban hablando sobre sus planes a futuro en cuanto a la futura guerra que se avecinará.

Rain vestía un traje normal de ninja: pantalones negros, máscara negra y cubridor púrpura, protectores en sus muñecas y piernas color púrpura, remera negra con un protector de color púrpura y un taparrabo púrpura.

Reiko tenía su cara descubierta; denotando un tatuaje entre sus ojos azules-que parecía una máscara-; un taparrabo bordo, una remera negra con un protector bordo, protectores en sus muñecas-con tres púas cada uno- y piernas del mismo color que la mayoría del traje.

Tanya llevaba un traje amarillo y negro, tenía su cabello atado, cara descubierta, dos calzas que llegaban hasta sus rodillas y unos protectores en sus antebrazos.

-Muy bien, muchachos. ¿Qué tenemos en mente?-preguntó Reiko

-¿Prestas atención o qué?-cuestionó Rain

-A ver, el plan es simple: Nosotros tres nos aliamos con Quan Chi. Les ofrecemos al resto de nuestro "equipo", luego matamos al calvo y Shinnok, y nos apropiamos del Earthrealm, Outworld y Netherrealm.-explicó Tanya

-Hay algo más.-agregó el ninja púrpura-Reptile, Ermac y Skarlet han escapado.-

-Seguro se fueron a Living Forest...-restó importancia el General de las Tropas del Outworld

-Según unos informes, ellos escaparon por el portal Sur al Earthrealm...-

-¿¡Earthrealm!? ¿¡Y ahora me lo dices, idiota!?-recriminó Reiko, sacando sus shuriken

-Te voy a ahogar con tú propia sangre.-respondió Rain, levantándose de su asiento

-¡Calmados!-gritó Tanya, disparando una pequeña llamarada de cada mano para separar a ambos combatientes

-Tanya tiene razón, no debemos pelear entre nosotros.-acató el general

-Es cierto.-agregó el ninja

-Bien, ¿algún plan más?-

-Si, yo quería ver si podíamos separar Edenia del Outworld.-propuso Rain-Quiero ser el Rey de Edenia.-

-Lo haremos.-dijo Reiko-Me quedó con el Outworld.-

-Earthrealm es mío.-propuso Tanya-Un momento, ¿Y Netherrealm?-

-¿Y si lo compartimos los tres?-preguntó Rain

-Que así sea.-dijeron los tres, estrechando sus manos

Cada quién tomo sus cosas y se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones. A pesar de todo, los tres eran buenos amigos y no pensaban traicionarse entre sí. Sin embargo, alguien escuchó toda la conversación.

Éste "alguien", no era otro que Kano, el mercenario del Dragón Negro. Lucía muy diferente a su enfrentamiento anterior: ahora tenía un implante cyborg en su oreja derecha, pantalones negros, una pistola en su entrepierna, una remera negra, un chaleco de metal, una AK-47 en mano y se había rapado.

-Éstos idiotas creen que podrán vencerme a mí... ¡Ja! ¡Yo soy Kano, y los mataré para quedarme todo para mí y mi Dragón Negro!-pensó el renegado del Earthrealm

* * *

En otra parte del Outworld, Baraka había ido a Living Forest para buscar a su amigo Reptile-que llevaba desaparecido- con Mileena. Ambos llegaron a un portal de ése lugar, pero se encontraron dos ninjas...De los cuales, Baraka conocía uno de ellos:

-¡Tú! ¿Dónde está Reptile?-

-¡Yo te venía a preguntar lo mismo!-

-¿Sé conocen?-preguntaron Mileena y el otro acompañante

-¡Si!-

-¡El arruinó mi acto sexual para revivir mi raza!-

-¡Está perra quería usar a mi mejor amigo!-replicó Baraka-¿Cómo te llamabas?-

-Khamaleon. Y el es mi hermano: Chameleon.-

-Un placer.-respondió el ninja de traje verde lima

-Yo soy Mileena, un placer.-

Khamaleon ahora tenía un traje planteado: con dos calzas que llegaban a sus rodillas, portaba guantes negros y plateados, dos bandas en cada brazo-una puesta en el antebrazo y la otra en un bícep-, tenía un velo plateado y cabello atado.

Chameleon era transparente en cuanto a piel; tenía un traje de ninja verde lima, una máscara-que cubría nariz y boca- y una vincha verde lima, pantalones negros, protectores verde lime en sus antebrazos y piernas; y un cinturón con taparrabo verde lima.

Baraka tenía torso descubierto-mostrando una cicatriz en forma de "X"-; llevaba un cuello negro-que cubría cuello y gran parte de sus hombros-; pantalones blancos, zapatos negros, un taparrabo marrón y unas cintas en su torso y bíceps.

Mileena, por su parte, tenía sus dos sai en mano-las cuales, tenían el mango fucsia-; un traje fucsia-con bordes negros-; un velo fucsia que cubría nariz, rostro y cuello; una banda en cada pierna; cabello atado; zapatos negros con vivos fucsia y dos muñequeras negras.

-Muy bien, luego de que ninguno de nosotros sabe donde está Reptile... ¿Cómo lo encontramos?-

-¿Qué tal si cruzamos ése portal? Yo no pierdo nada.-dijo Chameleon

-Tal vez querrán matarnos.-pensó Mileena en voz alta

-Nada que aquí no hayan querido hacernos.-dijo Khameleon-Yo voy, ¿ustedes?-

-Cuenta conmigo, hermana.-

-¿¡Son hermanos!?-

-Si, ¿ustedes también?-

-En realidad...Somos novios.-

-¡Pero si ella parece una humana!-

-Mileena, quítate el velo.-ordenó Baraka, haciendo que está se quite el velo y muestre sus dientes

-¡AAAHHH! ¡DIOS, ES HORRIBLE!-

-¡Oye, tú tampoco te ves lindo, eh!-se defendió la híbrida

-¿Nos vamos ahora o seguiremos discutiendo?-preguntó Khameleon, cruzando el portal

-¡Bah, nos vamos!-exclamó su hermano, saltando dentro del portal

-¡Espérenme!-gritó Mileena, entrando al portal a toda velocidad

-Tal vez...Y sólo tal vez, pueda encontrar a mis amigos rápido.-concluyó el tarkatano, metiéndose en el portal

-Al parecer, van con Reptile.-dijo una voz

-Yo pienso que los debemos seguir.-propuso otro

-No sabemos a donde está Reptile...Aunque dicen soldados del Outworld que lo vieron en la Academia Wu Shi.-dijo un tercero, o tercera

-Está capturado.-

-¿Y si se unió con ellos?-se preguntó uno

-Imposible, Kintaro. Son muy racistas los humanos.-

-Cierto, se discriminan entre ellos.-dijo la otra

-Olvídalo, Sheeva: ustedes me miraban a menos hasta que pude lucirme y entrar en las filas de Kahn...Dejen la hipocresía.-

-¡Entremos a ése portal!-exclamó Goro-¡Sheeva, llama a nuestros mejores guerreros: Es hora de invadir el Earthrealm!-

-¡Si!-

Goro y Sheeva se fueron, pero Kintaro se quedó mirando atentamente el portal. Lo pensó un rato y dijo:

-No pierdo nada con intentar.-comentó, entrando al portal

* * *

En el Netherrealm, Quan Chi y Shinnok dialogaban acerca de sus planes en el Palacio de Shinnok.

Quan Chi tenía pecho descubierto-mostrando los tatuajes de sus brazos y su cabeza calva-; con una manta con púas colgada de su hombro izquierdo; pantalones negros; Amuleto de los Elementos colgado de su cintura; botas negras; guantes verde oscuro, rodilleras con dos púas cada una; cinturón verde oscuro y taparrabo del mismo color.

Shinnok tenía una larga túnica verde oscura-con dos bordes lila y dos bordes rojos-; muñequera dorada y un casco rojo-conectados con los bordes-.

El Dios estaba en su trono y el nigromante estaba inclinado haciéndole una reverencia. Chi se levantó para contarle las noticias a Shinnok:

-Dime algo, ¿Esto te funcionará? Te di el maldito amuleto para que puedas revivir a todos los guerreros que necesite.-

-Si, señor. Lo sé.-respondió-Mi plan es simple: destrozar a ambos reinos...Sin embargo, he pensado darte uno de ellos.-

-¿Cuál?-

-Éste reino y el Earthrealm me quedan para mí...Aunque pienso separar Edenia con Outworld.-explicó el Dios Caído-Y te quedarán para ti.-

-¿Orderrealm y Chaosrealm?-

-Ya veremos que hacer con ellos.-respondió-¿Scorpion?-

-Nos traicionó.-

-¿Noob Saibot?-

-También.-

-¿El resto?-

-La mayoría están aquí.-

-¿¡La mayoría!?-

-Kabal desapareció desde que siguió a Scorpion.-

-¿¡Uno de ellos!? ¡ESTÚPIDO!-gritó Shinnok, invocando una mano esquelética gigante del suelo para que apreté al nigromante

-¡Señor, tenga piedad!-clamaba el demonio

-¡RECUPERA A TODOS!-exclamó-¡O CONSIGUE NUEVOS GUERREROS; HAZ LO QUE SEA, PERO SI FALLAS: TE MATARÉ!-gritó enfurecido el Dios caído, haciendo desaparecer la mano

-Señor...No...Le...Fallaré...-dijo, recuperando la respiración y yéndose

El nigromante se había ido y dejo pensativo al Dios, que recibió una visita.

El visitante era muy parecido al Rey del Netherrealm, sólo que tenía un saco celeste con bordes dorados-sostenido con tres bandas doradas-, una chaqueta roja, sombrero rojo, pantalones rojos y zapatos verde agua.

-¿Ya viniste tan rápido aquí?-

-Te dije que te necesito para eliminar a Shao Kahn.-respondió el otro

-Te ayudo por dos motivos: me ayudaste a saber que Quan Chi tiene mi amuleto.-

-Si, lo sé; de nada.-se halagó el visitante

-Y segundo: eres mi contraparte de un universo paralelo. Y yo siempre busco mi beneficio propio.-

-Un par de años menor que yo, pero tienes la misma actitud.-comentó Shinnok, refiriéndose a su contraparte más joven-Dime, ¿Quiénes sobrevivieron?-

-El alma de Liu Kang, Taven, Shao Kahn y yo. El resto está muertos o bajo servicio de Shao Kahn.-

-El tipo se hizo fuerte...Tal vez venga aquí cuando descubra éste universo.-

-Tranquilo, le deje un clon que le serviría...Suficiente tiempo para poder crear un plan y eliminarlo.-

-Excelente.-

-¿Qué harás con Quan Chi?-

-Eliminarlo. Desde que supe lo del Amuleto, es carne de cañón; sólo quería que sepa que soy mejor que él hace unos momentos.-

El Dios "visitante", se disfrazó de un oni y se fue a "trabajar". Nadie engañaba al Dios Shinnok, y aquellos que tratarían de hacerlo, serán ejecutados.

* * *

Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi y Susanoo habían llegado junto a Raiden, Sonya, Johnny Cage y un extraño guerrero. El Guerrero tenía una máscara azul que cubría su cara, dos espadas, un traje azul y dos muñequeras.

Amaterasu tenía un kimono blanco con bordes rojos; un pañuelo blanco y azul atado en su cintura; una tela roja que cubría parte de sus brazos y sus piernas; una espada en su mano izquierda; un escudo en su brazo derecho; cabello largo y negro-hasta las rodillas-: y una corona dorada.

Susanoo tenía cabello largo y una barba larga-color castaño-; un traje rojo; una bata blanca-sostenida por un cinturón verde-; y sandalias verdes.

Tsukuyomi tenía un kimono azul; un largo listón blanco alrededor de su cabeza y sus brazos; cabello negro hasta el cuello; un abanico en su mano derecha y un taparrabo blanco.

Raiden tenía el mismo aspecto que antes, sólo que tenía una capa blanca y su amuleto en el lado derecho de su torso.

Sonya tenía el cabello más oscuro-rubio ceniza-; una vincha en su cabeza; cabello atado; remera gris oscura con bordes dorados; poncho verde-con tono gris-; pantalón negro con cinturón verde oscuro y un par de guantes.

Johnny Cage tenía un par de lentes de sol; remera gris; chaqueta azul con mangas blancas-en la cual, la derecha tiene la palabra "Cage"-; pantalones marrones y unas vendas en las manos.

Scorpion tenía un traje más simple: una bata gris con unos trapos amarillos encima de está; pantalones grises; su arpón en mano; cara cubierta con un protector amarillo en su boca y nariz; ojos ámbar; medias grises; sandalias negras y dos espadas-con estuche- en su espalda.

Bi-Han tenía piel pálida; ojos celestes como el hielo; remera negra, una bata gris encima de está, y unos trapos azules encima de la bata; un cinturón de karate que sostiene los trapos; pantalones grises, zapatos y cordones negros; máscara negra con un protector azul en su nariz y boca; y una venda negra en cada antebrazo.

Reptile tenía unos trapos verdes encima suyo; pantalones negros rotos; máscara negra con protector verde en su nariz y boca; taparrabo verde; líneas verde alrededor de sus pantalones y su máscara; zapatos marrones; una extensión de soga atada a su cadera-como si fuese un cinturón-; una venda negra en su mano derecha y una soga atada en su mano izquierda.

Liu Kang tenía remera negra con mangas cortas y una insignia de un dragón dorado, un parche en su ojo izquierdo, cicatrices en sus brazos y su ojo derecho; pantalones negro y rojo; cinturón beis y una vincha roja.

Kabal tenía su máscara; sus dos "HookSwords"-una en mano y la otra en su espalda-; respirador conectado en su máscara-para confundir-; cabello largo; un ojo iónico en el lado izquierdo-camuflado por la máscara-; unas vendas gastadas en sus antebrazos; chaqueta, remera y pantalones negros.

-Lucen...Diferentes.-dijo Cage

-Lo mismo digo.-respondió el campeón de Mortal Kombat

-Reptile, ¿qué te ocurrió? Me había olvidado de preguntar.-

-Kitana y Jade me atacaron cuando llegue al Earthrealm. Me vencieron entre ambas luego de una ardua lucha...Pero alguien llegó y me salvó.-

-Ése fue Samael, Reptile.-dijo el cyborg-Hablando de él... ¿Dónde está?-preguntó Arbiter

-Está en camino con el resto.-respondió Tsukuyomi

-¿Resto?-preguntó Scorpion

-Somos un equipo, Hanzo. Éste equipo es distinto a ustedes...-

-¿Cómo se llaman?-

-Estamos pensando el nombre aún.-

-¿¡Hydro!?-preguntó consternado Kuai Liang, interrumpiendo la conversación-¡Pensé que habías muerto!-

-Amaterasu me encontró y me curo, como a Kabal. Me mantuve mucho tiempo entrenando escondido.-

-Mejoro mis poderes.-explicó el ninja

-También los míos.-acató Kabal

Por más extraño que parezca, dos humanos-un hombre y una mujer-, aparecieron donde estaban los guerreros del bien.

Ella tenía cabello rubio, una blusa marrón; unos pantalones marrones-los cuales, denotaban ropa de entrenamiento-; una espada en su mano izquierda; y un medallón colgado de su cuello.

El tenía la cara cubierta con una máscara negra-con bordes amarillos-; una katana y estuche en mano; un pantalón negro; un traje negro con un kimono-del mismo color-, encima de éste; unos protectores de muñeca en sus manos; uns protectores de tobillos-negro con bordes amarillos-; unas sandalias negras y un cinturón amarillo atado en su cadera.

-¡Samael! ¡Rita!-exclamó alegre Arbiter, yendo a abrazar a sus amigos

-¡Arbiter!-gritaron ambos, abrazando al cyborg

-¿Éstos son todos?-preguntó Raiden

-No, todavía faltan algunos.-respondió Susanoo

-¿Y por qué no me dejaron ayudar?-preguntó el Dios del Trueno

-Dime, Raiden; ¿Crees que te pediríamos ayuda? Digo, yo considero que si Kang te sustituye, no estaría mal...-dijo el Dios de las Tormentas

-¡Tú me las vas a...!-

-Calmados.-ordenó el Dios Lunar, separando a ambos Dioses

-¿Pueden explicarnos el plan?-preguntó Rita

-Claro, es simple.-contestó Susanoo-Vamos, les rompemos la cara a todos, y el Earthrealm está a salvo.-

-A ver, déjame comprender.-dijo Samael-¿Vamos y hacemos mierda a los guerreros del Outworld? ¿Así de simple?-

-Si, así de simple, Samael.-respondió Susanoo

-Es poco prudente de nuestra parte, Susanoo.-opinó Amaterasu-Lo mejor sería eliminar a los guerreros más fuertes del Outworld.-

-¡A Baraka no!-gritaron Skarlet, Ermac y Reptile

-¿Baraka no? ¿En serio? ¡Pero si hace años que trabaja con Kahn! Tendríamos que matarlo...-

-No es malo...En el fondo. Seguro pensaban parecido de mí.-decía Reptile-Además, Kung Lao a mí siempre me pareció un niñito malcríado y nunca te dije nada.-

-Oigan, me parece que alguien se está acercando...-comentó Kenshi, interrumpiendo una posible pelea del sauriano con el monje shaolin

No era otro que Baraka. Lo raro es que estaba sólo. El tarkatano reconoció a Reptile y fue a saludarlo, pero recibió un mísil en el pecho.

-¡TÚ! ¡TÚ ME HICISTE ÉSTO!-gritó Arbiter, enfurecido

-¿Tú eres...?-

-¡SI, SOY YO! ¡Y JURO QUE ME VOY A VENGAR POR ÉSTO!-bramó, sacando sus espadas láser

El cyborg se lanzó a atacar al tarkatano, pero Reptile-con su espada-, intervino y evitó una catástrofe. Arbiter se colocó frente a Reptile y guardó sus espadas, sin embargo, lanzó una bola de fuego al sauriano-que contraatacó con una bola de ácido-que creo en el momento-.

-¿¡Qué haces!? ¡Es mi amigo!-

-¡Es un tarkatano: Y el me convirtió en un cyborg!-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Yo le hice esa "X", y me arrancó los brazos; para luego comérselos en mi cara.-

-Baraka...-

-¡AHORA, LO VOY A ELIMINAR POR ELLO! ¡A PELEAR!-

Baraka se levantó y sacó sus cuchillas. Empezaba una batalla que determinaría muchas cosas en el bando del bien.

Fin del Capítulo 5.

* * *

**Como siempre, todo por MP.**

**Hora de aclarar algo: el Multiverso MK existe desde que salió MKSM (no es un MK2, es parecida, pero no la misma historia); luego salió MK vs DC; y MK9 fue el denonante para que nos demos cuenta.**

**Los diseños: me los piden por MP y vemos como se los mando.**


	6. Equipo Dividido

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo andan? Bueno, no sé mucho que explicarles, bienvenido a sub-zero318 al fic. **

**Les dejo el capítulo 6 (que es corto), espero que los entretenga.**

* * *

Capítulo 6: Equipo Dividido

**Tierra 1, Año 2023 Después de Cristo, Outworld, Castillo de Shao Kahn:**

El emperador estaba sentado en su trono, mirando como sus súbditos estaban entrenando. El Emperador se levantó y les dijo a ellos:

-¡Sirvientes del Gran Emperador!-exclamó Kahn-¡Hoy, nosotros hemos triunfado!-contó-¡Raiden ha sido eliminado y no he encontrado su alma! ¡Hoy: HEMOS VENCIDO!-gritó, recibiendo halagos de sus súbditos

-¡Señor Shao Kahn! ¿Qué haremos con Shinnok?-

-Él nos va a dar una mano.-

-¿Una mano? ¡Pero él...!-

-Él sabe como eliminar a los Elder Gods...Tal vez le de alguno de mis dominios, o lo eliminé; depende de como salgan las cosas.-

-Entendido...Mi señor.-respondieron todos, retirándose

Shao Kahn se quedó sólo en su mundo. Sabía que necesitaba más súbditos, y se le ocurrió una idea bastante inteligente, ya que tenía el poder para hacerlo:

-¡Skarlet!-gritó el Emperador, llamando a su sirvienta

-¡Si, mi señor!-respondió, llegando rápidamente

-Cuéntale al resto que vamos a Edenia. Tenemos que buscar a unos aliados allá y yo se quienes pueden ser.-

-Si, señor.-comentó, retirándose

-"Pronto conseguiré éste mundo para mí...Y buscaré más mundos... ¡Por que yo soy Shao Kahn: El Conquistador de Mundos!"-

Al rato, Kahn se quedó esperando a Skarlet y está apareció. Ambos marcharon solos a Edenia.

* * *

**Tierra 2, Año 2013 Después de Cristo, Earthrealm, Academia Wu Shi:**

-¡Si quieren vivir, tendrán que hacer mayores méritos, señoritas!-les gritó Arbiter desde el cielo a unos doloridos Reptile y Baraka

-¡Baja y pelea como un hombre!-gritó el sauriano

-me gustaría, pero hay un detalle...Tú amigo me convirtió en ésto...Y es hora de romperle el culo a patadas.-mencionó el cyborg, lanzando un mísil a la cara de Reptile y una bomba a la cara de Baraka

Ambos guerreros del Outworld salieron volando y quedaron aturdidos. El cybor aprovechó y noqueó al sauriano con el mango de su espada láser azul. Luego lo dejo junto a Samael y se dirigió a Baraka:

-¿Te vas a disculpar por lo que hiciste?-

-¡Pero si yo no fui ése tarkatano! ¡Era mi hermano primo Ra'Gal!-

-¿Y la cicatriz?-

-Me la hice en un entrenamiento con Reptile.-

-¡Ni tú te la crees!-exclamó el cyborg, sacando cientos de mísiles y bombas de todos los compartimientos de su cuerpo

-"¡Arbiter, espera!"-le dijo mentalmente Rita

-"¿Qué ocurre, Rita?"-

-"Él no es el que te mutiló."-

-"¿¡De qué me hablas!? ¡Es igual!"-

-"Pero lo que dice es verdad...Él no es el "Baraka" que buscamos."-

-"Te refieres a qué el verdadero Baraka... ¿Está en otro lado?"-

-"Exacto... ¡Pero, necesito que distraigas a todos lo suficiente, les diré a Cyrax y Kuai Liang que busquen cuatro esencias vivas que he sentido en los bosques!"-contó-"¿Entendido?"-preguntó

-"Como digas. Arbiter, cambio y fuera."-finalizó el cyborg, que vio como momentos después, los cyborgs restantes se dirigían a los bosques

-¡Por mi raza!-

-La cual... ¡Es patética!-exclamó el cyborg

Ambos sacaron sus armas y se pusieron a luchar mediante un forcejeo. Baraka trataba de golpear con sus blades al cyborg, pero éste contraatacaba con sus espadas láser.

La batalla no duro mucho: Arbiter atacó a Baraka con un mísil, aturdiéndolo lo suficiente para mandarlo a volar de un puñetazo y estamparlo contra el suelo mientras Baraka estaba en el aire.

El tarkatano quedó rendido, cuando vio a Mileena, Khameleon, Chameleon y Kintaro-preguntándose que hacía allí- con Cyrax y Kuai Liang. El cyborg tocó unos botones y sacó un todo su armamento secreto-bombas, mísiles, lanzallamas,etc-.

-"Tiene suficiente como para eliminar un ejército..."-pensó Sonya, atónita

-Solo te diré algo, Baraka.-dijo el cyborg, apuntándolo con todas sus armas-¡Te engañe!-exclamó, lanzando todos sus mísiles a los bosques cercanos del tiempo

Al terminan de lanzar sus mísiles y bombas, una cabeza de un cyborg de clase baja del Lin Kuei cayó cerca del pie del cyborg-que la levantó impunsándola con uno de sus pies, y luego la atrapó con su mano-.

-Buen trabajo en decirme lo de los cyborgs, Rita.-comentó

-De nada. Menos mal que manejo la magia.-

-¿¡De qué están hablando!?-preguntó un atónito Reptile

-Teníamos que ganar tiempo.-

-¿Pero estabas peleando en serio?-

-Al principio sí, digo, quería hacerlo sufrir, pero mi amiga Rita me dijo que él no es el "Baraka" que buscó.-

-¿Y cómo te voy a creer que no peleabas en serio?-preguntó el tarkatano

-Skarlet.-

-En efecto, Baraka. Arbiter nunca peleó en serio con ustedes: si hubiese querido, les hubiese hecho lo mismo que a Sindel y Jade.-

-¿Qué les hizo?-

-A Sindel la mandó a volar al espacio, hizo que se asfixiará y cayera muerta al Earthrealm.-

-¿Y a Jade?-

-Le lanzó un mísil en la cara y la mató.-

-Cuando hay apuros, uno debe hacer las cosas rápido.-respondió el cyborg-Samael, ¿el resto dónde está?-

-Deben convencer a Hotaru, Arbiter.-respondió el ninja

-Entonces nos alcanzarán en el Netherrealm.-

-¡Esperen! ¿Ya nos vamos?-preguntó el sauriano recien llegado

-Si, Chameleon. Nos vamos.-comentó Johnny Cage-Nosotros debemos darles una lección a esos novatos.-

-Me sorprende que sigas con esa actitud...Considerando que estás vivo por Raiden...-mencionó el monje shaolin

-Por lo menos sobreviví a esa invasión, chinito.-respondió el actor-Y ya me estoy cansando de tú actitud de "malvado".-comentó

-Cage, basta.-musitó el monje

-¿Y qué me vas a decir de tú remera? ¡Es rídicula! No tiene estilo.-dijo-

-¿Apostamos a qué lo mata?-le susurró Cyrax a Bi Han

-No creo, seguro que lo deja maltrecho como a Raiden.-respondió el ninja

-¿Y ése parche? ¡Estamos protegiendo al Earthrealm, no jugando a los piratas!-

-Te diré tres cosas.-respondió el monje-Primero: está remera me la regaló Kitana. Segundo: éste parche era de Kung Lao; lo usaba cuando jugábamos a los piratas...Y se vería horrible si muestro mi ojo a todo el mundo.-comentó-Y tercero: esto te va a doler, mariquita.-

Liu Kang no le había dado tiempo de reacción a Johnny Cage. El actor sintió como uno de sus pulmones-el derecho para ser exactos-, se partía en pedazos y una parte era arrancada por Liu Kang con su puñetazo. El monje le había dado un golpe con su puño en llamas en su brazo derecho; dejando al estadounidense tendido en el suelo por el dolor y con dificultades respiratorias.

Sonya fue a socorrer a su amigo-que estaba perdiendo pulso-, y le pidió a Raiden que los lleven a un lugar donde pueda curarlo. El Dios accedió y los llevó al Orderrealm.

-¡Santo Cielo! De verdad esas muertes te afectaron mucho...-comentó el tarkatano

-Nos vamos al Netherrealm... ¡AHORA!-gritó el monje

-¡Alto Kang!-exclamó Susanoo-Yo diré cuando nos vamos.-

-Yo no te sirvo a ti ni a nadie. Yo soy Liu Kang y mi deber es proteger éste mundo.-

-¡Mira tú...!-

-¡Calmados!-interrumpió Amaterasu, amenazando a ambos con su espada-Liu, véte con un equipo al Netherrealm. Déjanos al resto.-

-Enterado.-respondió-Bi Han, Kira, Skarlet, Ermac, Kabal, Hanzo, Arbiter, Samael, Cyrax, Rita, Surikizu: vienen conmigo. El resto se queda aquí.-

-¡Pero yo...!-

-Kuai Liang, si quieres ser un humano, es mejor que te quedes.-respondió el monje-Nosotros nos vamos por el portal de allá...Antes de irme, ¿Qué hace aquí Kintaro?-

-Los seguí para ver como se comportaban. Me comprometo a ayudar siempre y cuando me prometan algo.-

-Dime.-acató el monje

-Que ayudes a mi raza.-

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Tú raza está excelente!-exclamó Baraka

-No, bruto, no. Hablo de la mitad tigre como yo. Siempre fuimos minorizados por los mitad dragón...Así que, quiero pedirles algún lugar deshabitado para poder vivir allí.-

-Siempre hay lugares deshabitados.-comentó Kabal-¿Qué te parece Chernobyl? Hay algo de radiación, pero nada serio.-

-Para un humano es inhabitable por los próximos 25.000 años. Es cierto, nada serio...-comentó Rita, con sarcasmo

-Sólo son 600 años. 25.000 para que desaparezca en su totalidad.-explicó el africano

-Bien, ya nos vamos. Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi y Susanoo se encargarán de eso.-comentó el monje-¡Andando!-

El grupo de Liu Kang se despidió del resto y se marchó al portal más cercano al Netherrealm. Arbiter tenía una duda:

-Oigan, ¿por qué Sektor y el resto no han aparecido aún?-preguntó el cyborg, viendo que aparecía otra flota de cyborgs con el ya mencionado líder

-Trata de no hablar la próxima.-comentó la japonesa

-No tengo tiempo para esto: ¡Arbiter! ¡Cyrax! ¡Vayan con Sektor! El resto es mío...-

-¡JA! ¿¡Cómo podrías, Liu Kang!?-

-Así...-comentó, transformándose en un dragón-Son treinta...Así que es pan comido.-mencionó, lanzando una llamarada, que derritió a todos los cyborgs

-¡Maldición!-exclamó Sektor, que sintió un puñetazo que lo mandó a volar al Océano Ártico

-Sabía que para deshacernos de él, necesitábamos darle un tremendo golpe; así que decidí usar un poquito de mi fuerza.-comentó Samael

-¿Tienes súper fuerza?-preguntaron los ninjas

-Más que eso, pero si, manejo la súper fuerza.-

-Vámonos ya.-dijo el cyborg amarillo

Los doce combatientes cruzaron el portal que los dirigía al Nexus; y de allí, irían al Netherrealm. La ofensiva estaba por comenzar.

Fin del capítulo 6

* * *

**El diseño de Skarlet es el traje de MK9.**


	7. Persecución en el Orderrealm

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo andan? Bueno, hora del capítulo 7. Iba a actualizar el martes, pero unos problemas me lo impidieron, así que lo pospuse para jueves-viernes; pero tampoco. Hoy llegue y terminé todo, así que es hora de publicarlo (Es domingo, pero en realidad, lo terminé el sábado).**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Persecución en el Orderrealm**

-Entonces, recuerden el plan.-mencionó Liu Kang-Nosotros vamos al Netherrealm y buscaremos a nuestros aliados caídos.-

-No podremos revivirlos sin la ayuda de nuestro amigo.-explicó Arbiter

-¿Qué amigo?-

-Magnus, Scorpion. Él se llama Magnus. Aún falta que conozcan al resto de nuestro equipo. Magnus, Wild, Moro, Arctic y Attom se han estado encargando de unos vampiros en el Orderrealm y aquí en el Earthrealm.-explicó Samael

-¿¡Vampiros!?-se preguntaron la mayoría

-¿Qué? ¿No sabían que los vampiros existen? Oh Dios, me pregunto porque son Protectores del Earthrealm si no saben esas cosas.-recriminó el ninja negro

-Si, y necesitamos a Magnus y Rita para poder llevar a cabo el plan que tenemos de hace un tiempo.-explicó el ninja

-¿Qué plan?-

-Sabiendo que tendremos que enfrentarnos a dos reinos, necesitamos la máxima cantidad de aliados posibles. Como el resto se mantiene neutral, pensamos en buscar los cuerpos de los caídos en la invasión del año pasado y traspasar sus almas a esos cuerpos.-comentó

La noticia cayó bien en general. Por primera vez en todo el viaje, Liu Kang se dio vuelta y miró al trío. Ellos entendieron que el monje estaba alegre: volvería a estar con su mejor amigo y su novia. Aunque no lo mostraba, sabía que él les agradece lo que ellos estaban por hacer.

El equipo quedó en un largo silencio. No sabían como expresar su alegría. Rita rompió el silencio incómodo y explicó la situación:

-No nos agradezcas, Liu Kang.-comentó ella-Queremos hacerlo porque ellos no merecían morir.-

-¿Y Nightwolf? Su cuerpo quedó destruido.-mencionó el monje

-Magnus puede reconstruir un cuerpo desde su más pequeña partícula.-comentó la rubia

-Interesante, Rita.-comentó Bi Han-Entonces, ¿estamos todos?-

-Si, estamos todos, Bi Han.-respondió Surikizu

-¡Oigan!-exclamó Liu Kang-Antes de entrar, ¿podrían contarnos como fueron sus vidas? Samael, Rita y Surikizu.-

-Supongo que es para entablar confianza.-musitó el único hombre, a lo que el monje asintió

-Bien, yo contaré algo de mí.-

* * *

P.O.V. Samael:

_De mí no hay mucho que saber. Nací en lo que soy sería Caracas, Venezuela. Yo nací en el año 3000 antes de Cristo-actualmente tengo 5013 años-. Soy hijo de un edeniano y una humana del Outworld: Kuig Oj y Agnes Mei. Ellos se exiliaron juntos al Earthrealm ya que no era un reino que podía dar posibles peligros-para Kahn, era una escoria en ese entonces-. Ellos me contaron mis orígenes cuando tenía veinte años humanos._

_En el 2500 antes de Cristo, unos indios caníbales mataron a mis padres y los devoraron. Trataron de hacerlo conmigo, pero increíblemente, me curaba al instante de cada herida que ellos me infringían; y al darle un golpe a uno en la cara, le hice volar la cabeza-que encontré a 10 kilómetros de donde salió "disparada"-._

_-¿¡Qué demonios eres!?-_

_-Yo soy...Samael. Y es hora de eliminarlos a todos.-dije, tomando una espada y matando a ambos con sendos y rápidos cortes en sus torsos_

_Mate a ambos guerreros y me dirigí a mis padres, pero ellos habían muerto. Ése día adquirí un enorme odio hacia los indios y decidí hacerme unos ropajes para diferenciarme de ellos-algo parecido a mi traje actual, pero sin máscara y todo negro-._

_Luego tome una banda y limpie la sangre de mis padres con ella y la coloque en mi cabeza como una cinta para que mi cabello no nuble mi vista._

_Pase los primeros tres mil trece años de mi vida comiendo frutos o cazando y matando animales. En el año trece, llegaron rumores de un niño que hacía milagros en Medio Oriente. Claro, yo no sabía como poder ir, así que me quede en Venezuela-que en ese entonces no se llamaba así-. Luego de ello, no hubo nada divertido que hacer, sólo ver si podía construir algo nuevo._

_Un día, mientras recorría la zona, había una tribu que no podía mover una gran roca. Yo les dije si podían dejarme hacerlo, ellos me dijeron que no podría:_

_-Pero usted no podrá sólo, caballero. Mis guerreros más fuertes no han podido moverla.-_

_-A ver, déjeme intentar.-dije, destrozando la piedra con sólo tocarla_

_Los hombres de esa tribu quedaron impresionados por mi poder y me dijeron si podía acompañarlos. Como no tenía nada mejor que hacer, accedí. Pase mil años con ellos-hasta que se murió él último miembro de la tribu. Increíblemente, tuve muchos hijos en esos mil años: aproximadamente tuve unos cuatrocientos hijos. Tenía 4074 años cuando esa tribu se disipó-era el año 1061 después de Cristo-._

_Mientras vagaba, me entere que Shao Kahn-un ser del Outworld-; había comenzado un torneo con tal de invadir el Earthrealm._

_Fui a acudir a Raiden y me inscribí en ese torneo. Yo gane el primer torneo de Mortal Kombat-lo que me había asegurado juventud para el próximo torneo-. Sin embargo, en ése torneo, perdí contra el mismo Shao Kahn:_

_-Te mataría...pero, puedes servirme algún día; así que te dejaré vivir, humano.-_

_-Preferiría estar muerto.-comenté_

_-Como desees, asqueroso mortal.-_

_Shao Kahn me aplastó la cabeza con su martillo y sus soldados tarkatanos llevaron mi cuerpo a un descampado; tirándolo allí._

_Lo que ellos no sabían, es que tenía mi factor regenerativo; el cual, me reconstruyó mi cabeza. Busque mi espada, una máscara de un ninja y me fui. Nadie debía saber que sobreviví._

_A todo esto, ustedes se preguntarán como yo llegue hasta aquí sobreviviendo a todo lo que pasó en la historia. Bueno, se los explicaré. Durante todos estos años, he tenido mucha descendencia-los cuales, siguen vivos por mis genes edenianos-. He presenciado todos los hechos hasta el presente. Ahora que Shao Kahn ha muerto, puedo salir de mi escondite._

_Me presente ante Raiden con mi mejor alumna: Iliana. Nos encomendó con un equipo de miembros que habían sobrevivido a la invasión. Ellos eran siete: Arbiter, Rita, Savage, Artic, Atom, Moro y Magnus. A diferencia mía, eran todos humanos-menos Arbiter-; y ninguno tenía genes míos._

_Esto aventura había comenzado. Designamos a Magnus como líder y nos pusimos en marcha para mantener a salo al Earthrealm._

* * *

-Esa es mi historia.-comentó el ninja

-5013 años e hijos por todas partes: Algo curioso.-mencionó el monje shaolin

-¿Iliana dónde está?-

-Está en el Orderrealm, Skarlet.-

-Y bueno, ¿quién sigue?-preguntó Arbiter

-Creo que yo contaré lo mío. Total, Surikizu es algo que nos intriga a todos los presentes y es mejor dejarla para el final.-acató Rita

* * *

P.O.V Rita:

_Nací él 4 de marzo de 1988, en Buenos Aires, Argentina._

_Fui criada por una familia de hechiceros que residían en el Earthrealm desde el 1200. La mayoría de ellos participaron en el torneo del Mortal Kombat-donde muchos conocieron a Samael y éste se ha convertido en un miembro honorable de nuestra familia-._

_Ellos iniciaron viviendo en China-donde conocieron a Marco Polo-; sin embargo, al ver como China comenzaba a desfragmentarse y la mayoría de sus guerreros eran llamados para el Mortal Kombat, mis antiguos descendientes enviaron a su hijo a un territorio que era desconocido por todos en ése entonces-y Raiden no asomaba sus narices allí-. Decidieron mandarlo a Sudamérica. Y allí lo enviaron mediante un truco de tele transportación._

_Desde allí, mi familia siempre mantuvo sus habilidades mágicas, ocultas de Raiden y sus amigos. Y así pasaron 800 años, hasta que cumplí doce años y manifesté mis poderes por primera vez:_

_-Rita, ¿qué quieres hacer?-me preguntó un primo mío_

_-Magnus, sólo quiero ver si puedo mover ése árbol sin tocarlo.-_

_-Sabes que eso es imposible.-_

_-No, no lo es.-refuté-Sólo mira y aprende.-_

_Magnus me miró confundido y se sentó en una roca cercana. Decidí mover el árbol con mis manos. Mi primo miraba todo mi esfuerzo por mover ése árbol. Estuve dos horas tratando de moverlo, pero no podía y Magnus me dijo que no podría hacerlo. Me enfurecí y en un arranque de ira, moví él árbol y éste casi en mi familiar-que esquivó el ataque tele transportándose-. Ambos nos quedamos sorprendidos por la manifestación de los poderes-yo estaba más sorprendida por los poderes de Magnus que porque haya movido el árbol-._

_A pesar de ello, recibimos la visita del Dios del Trueno Raiden. Él nos miro y nos dijo que participaríamos en el próximo torneo de Mortal Kombat. Así que nos llevó y entrenó durante 11 años._

_En 2011; cuando el torneo estaba por comenzar, pertenecíamos a la sociedad del Loto Blanco; así que tuvimos que pelear en ése torneo que determinaba al ganador. Ambos perdimos en semifinales-yo contra Kung Lao y Magnus contra Liu Kang-._

_-Bien peleado, chica.-me dijo Kung Lao_

_-Gracias, tú peleas bien con ése sombrero.-respondí, en halago-Suerte en las finales.-_

_-Será difícil; pelearé contra mi mejor amigo. Hubiese deseado pelear contra tú primo.-mencionó-¡Nada personal! Es que...-_

_-Lo se: entre mi primo y tú mejor amigo, querrías que sea mí primo.-_

_-Si, exacto.-_

_-Bueno, mejor me voy a sentar con Magnus. ¡Suerte, Lao!-exclamé, dándole un beso en la mejilla, notando un leve sonrojo suyo_

_Por desgracia mía, Liu Kang ganó la final y se convirtió en nuestro representante para el torneo del Mortal Kombat._

_Obviamente le deseamos suerte; pero algo extraño sucedió: Kung Lao no estaba en la despedida-suponíamos que se sentía mal por la derrota o algo por el estilo-._

_Luego de volver Liu Kang, vimos a Kung Lao junto a él. Kung Lao nos explicó que se hizo pasar por un guardia y pensaba ayudarlo, pero Raiden lo "provocó" y Lao perdió contra un ninja llamado Scorpion._

_Esa misma noche, Shang Tsung apareció e invadieron todo nuestro templo. Yo trate de luchar, pero fui vencida por una gran horda de tarkatanos y fui salvada de ser raptada por la aparición de Samael-que había dejado su escondite de mil años y decidió ayudar al Earthrealm-. Claro que cuando lo vi, me desvanecí porque creí ver a un "fantasma". Al otro día desperté y descubrí que se llevaron a Sonya._

_Quise ir a ayudarlos, pero Raiden nos aconsejó a mí, a Magnus y a Samael que nos quedemos en el Earthrealm. Les desee suerte a todos y me quede reparando la academia por si acaso._

_Liu Kang volvió junto a Raiden, Johnny Cage y nuevo equipo de extraños guerreros de ése torneo. Les pregunte donde estaban los demás:_

_-Jax y Sonya se fueron a las Fuerzas Especiales. Kung Lao ha muerto.-murmuró, mirando a Raiden con algo de recelo_

_-Liu Kang, lo lamento por Kung...-_

_-¡Si no hubieses escuchado a ése maldito medallón, Kung Lao estaría aquí, con nosotros!-refutó, enfurecido_

_-Ése medallón me salvó de ser un cyborg.-comentó Smoke-Yo también perdí a mi mejor amigo. Además que tú te negaste a pelear por un berrinche tuyo.-_

_-Ése medallón y la flojera de Raiden condenaron a tú mejor amigo. ¿Acaso lo dejarás pasar porque si?-preguntó el chino, dejando callado al checo_

_Yo intervine y me lleve a Liu Kang lejos de allí. Sabía que iba a luchar contra Smoke; y a pesar de todo, yo también estaba muy dolida por la muerte de Kung Lao. Lo deje con Kai y acudí con el resto de los guerreros. Les dije donde podían quedarse a dormir-obviamente, lejos de Kang-. Sin embargo, una ninja con traje azul, me pidió quedarse junto a Liu Kang:_

_-Kitana, ¿no?-_

_-Si, ¿cómo lo...?-_

_-Solo lo se. Ve y acomódate con él.-respondí_

_Kitana se fue y me dejó sola. Me fui a mi habitación a llorar la muerte de Kung Lao en soledad y sin compañía de nadie._

_Pasaron los días y la invasión comenzó. Samael y yo nos quedamos a proteger la academia Wu Shi; mientras que Magnus fue a buscar nuevos aliados-además de Iliana, ya que se había ido de viaje a Italia-. El resto fueron a luchar y muchos de ellos murieron-inclusive Liu Kang-._

_Luego los Elder Gods revivieron a Liu Kang y saben que pasó. El resto es historia conocida._

* * *

-Surikizu, ¿nos haces los honores?-mencionó Rita

-Si, a mi me quedó una duda.-expresó Cyrax-¿Kai no peleó en ése torneo?-

-Si, pero perdió contra Liu Kang en octavos de final. Luego Kai se convirtió en un "ayudante" para seguir fortaleciéndose. Hace un año comenzó una travesía por el mundo para entrenar.-respondió la rubia

-Bueno, me toca a mí.-dijo la chica de la capucha

* * *

P.O.V Surikizu:

_Tengo 25 años, por ende, nací el 24 de agosto de 1988._

_Soy hija del clan Kitsune-si, el clan de mafiosos-. Soy la próxima heredera de la fortuna de la familia Kitsune y, a la vez, estudiaba medicina. Pero cuando cumplí 20 años; todo cambió._

_Dejé mi carrera de medicina y me dedique a ser DJ-si, por increíble y estúpido que suene, me decidí por mi afecto a la música-. Comencé en clubes nocturnos de bajo renombre y luego fui subiendo; hasta convertirme en una gran DJ en mi país natal._

_Como me fue tan bien, me traslade a Miami. Allí conocí a Dwayne-quién se convertiría en mi "novio" y le decía "Fro"-. Al principio nuestra relación era maravillosa: él me hacía hermosos regalos y yo tocaba en los mejores clubes nocturnos de Miami. Sin embargo, mucha gente comenzó a venir a mi casa y no me tomaban en serio. Y eso comenzó a molestarme a más no poder. Por ello, tome la determinación de irme de vacaciones por un tiempo a Nueva York-Fro ya estaba allá, así que quise ir a darle una sorpresa-._

_Llegue a Nueva York y me lleve un par de sorpresas desagradables: la primera, es que Fro estaba junto a su ex novia, "Lily", tomada de la mano; y la segunda es que vi a Fro haciendo tratos con la mafia de Nueva York. Cuando se fueron, fui a hablar con él:_

_-¿¡Qué demonios hacías con ellos!?-pregunté, indignada_

_-¡Suri! Eh...eh... ¡Sólo unos negocios! ¡Te buscaba un lugar para tocar aquí, en Nueva York!-se excusó_

_-¿Y cómo sabías que yo estaba aquí?-_

_-Eh...-_

_-¿¡Y qué hacías con tu ex novia, Lily!? ¿¡NO QUÉ HABÍAN TERMINADO!?-_

_-¡BUENO, YA!-gritó, enfurecido-¡Ni siquiera somos pareja! ¿Lo olvidaste?-_

_-...-_

_-¡Además!-exclamó-¡Gracias a ellos podías ser DJ en donde sea, Surikizu!-_

_-Entonces olvídate de mí.-refuté, yéndome del lugar_

* * *

_El tiempo había pasado. Mi carrera siguió de manera exitosa; pero era el 2012 y ya no sabía nada de Fro, Lily o algún mafioso. Sentí que tenía una vida nueva y prospera por delante. Sin embargo, todo lo bueno suele terminar y yo no fui la excepción._

_Desde que me fui de Miami, la gente de allí me buscaba sin respuesta. Decidí ir hacia allá y mostrar que estaba viva, pero por desgracia, una invasión empezó: la invasión de Shao Kahn._

_Vi a la misma raza de Baraka-creo que eran Tarkatanos o algo así-, destruyendo, matando y/o comiendo gente inocente. Uno de ellos pudo verme y entró a mi departamento, pero pude vencerlo gracias a mis lecciones de Karate. Como no me animé a matarlo, me fui a toda velocidad de allí y me oculte de esas bestias. Vi una gran torre abandonada, pero me impresionó lo que vi en frente de ella:_

_-Él está aquí...-murmuró uno de ellos_

_-¡No! ¡Haz lo que digo! Ten fe en los Elder Gods...Ten fe en mí.-musitó él otro; que al ver la negativa del primero, enfureció y volvió a dirigirse, pero con enojo-¡LIU KANG! ¡No puedo dejarte pelear con Shao Kahn!-_

_-¡Entonces eres mí enemigo!-refutó el otro, mostrando gran desprecio_

_Tengo que admitir que ambos pelearon bien y fue una pelea muy reñida; pero algo había que diferenciaba a ambos guerreros: Raiden peleaba con mayor disciplina que Liu Kang-el cual, peleaba enfurecido y fallaba un poco en cuanto a sus golpes-._

_La pelea duró aproximadamente media hora: Raiden había ganado._

_-Liu Kang: no interfieras.-_

_Mientras Kang se trataba de levantar, la persona-suponía- que estaba en ése portal, comenzaba a traspasarlo y lo logró; pero Liu Kang se levantó y en ése momento, dos guerreros aparecieron: Sonya y Johnny Cage._

_-Liu Kang, para.-mencionó Raiden, lanzando un rayo_

_-¡Liu Kang! ¡Raiden! ¡NO!-gritó alguien, que divise como Johnny Cage y quede perpleja_

_-¡Basta ya de tú locura! ¡Si debes morir; hazlo! ¡YIAAA!-gritó Liu, con su puño en llamas_

_Por desgracia, Raiden-de manera accidental-, lo electrocutó y le dejó todas esas heridas y cicatrices que tiene ahora-sin mencionar su ojo izquierdo sin vista-._

_-¡Por los Dioses: NO!-gritó el Dios, que fue a sostener al monje; luego llegaron Johnny Cage y la chica-No. Esto no debía ocurrir.-_

_-¿¡Por qué lo hiciste!?-preguntó Cage_

_-Liu Kang; perdóname...-_

_-Tú...nos...Mataste...a...todosss...-murmuró Liu, muriendo en un último esfuerzo_

_El resto es historia conocida: Raiden venció a Shao Kahn y evitaron el Armageddon. Luego se llevaron el cuerpo de Liu Kang y le solicitaron su resurrección a los Elder Gods._

_Mientras ellos resucitaban a Liu Kang, yo fui a ése edificio y encontre los cuerpos de la mayoría de los caídos: Stryker, Sub-Zero, Kabal, Jade, Kitana, Smoke y Jax-luego me entere que ocurrió con el resto cuando Liu Kang me relató su historia-._

_Decidí ir a tocar esos cuerpos: cyborgs, ninjas, policías, mercenarios; había de todo. Yo, sin hacer mucho, les di un pésame y me fui de allí: Seguir allí me seguiría causando dolor. Las pérdidas siempre son inevitables, y muy posiblemente haya perdido a mis seres queridos, pero el hecho de ver a esos guerreros; que dieron su vida por éste mundo: me rompió el corazón._

_Todo el año que pasó, me dedique a mejorar mis habilidades y tratar de reconstruir Nueva York. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en esos combatientes que dieron su vida de forma valerosa: quería saber más de ellos._

_Por lo que pude averiguar, el policía era Curtis Stryker-que, curiosamente, le encantaba llamarse "Kurtis"-; luego el otro era John Kabal-él que tenía la piel quemada-. Del resto, no pude averiguar mucho._

_Y ya saben como estoy aquí: pude conocer a Liu Kang en persona y él se ha convertido en mi mentor y maestro._

* * *

-Bueno, yo ya termine.-dijo la japonesa-¿Nos vamos?-

-Veo que eres otra de esos que no quieren a Raiden.-murmuró Kabal

-No es que lo odie sólo por sus errores.-respondió ella-Si no, que también se haga llamar protector y no lo sea.-

-Los que hemos salvado al Earthrealm hemos sido Liu Kang, el Gran Kung Lao y yo. No Raiden.-comentó Samael-Y no pregunten: pero escuchar a Surikizu, me ha hecho darme cuenta que Raiden ha hecho errores imperdonables.-

-Deberían darle otra oportunidad.-musitó Arbiter-Bueno, eso pienso yo. Saben que me mantengo al margen y yo me encargo de proteger al Earthrealm.-

-Bueno, lo discutimos después.-dijo Scorpion-Yo voy a ése portal.-

-El Nexus nos dirigirá a los portales de los cinco reinos existentes.-

-¿Nexus? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se come?-

-No, Surikizu; no se come.-respondió Bi Han-Es el acceso a los portales de todos los reinos. Es mejor irnos ya.-dijo el ninja azul, entrando

Poco a poco, todos los héroes del lugar fueron entrando al portal que los dirigía al Nexus y se preguntaban que hacer cuando toda está invasión terminé.

El portal los absorbió uno a uno y todos aparecieron en el Nexus en pocos instantes. A pesar de ello, lograron divisar a un hombre de unos setenta años, cabello y barba largas y canosas; un traje beis con bordes dorados; un cinturón gris con bordes dorados; unas hombreras metálicas y unos pantalones grises. La mayoría se preguntaban que estaba haciendo, pero al ver que estaba colocando los cinco Kamidogus en la mesa que daba acceso al Cielo, se imaginaron dos cosas: que quería hablar con los Elder Gods, o que...

-¿¡ACASO VAS A REVIVIR A ONAGA!?-exclamó el ninja negro, enfurecido-¿¡SABES LO QUE ESTÁS POR HACER, ANCIANO!? ¡REVIVIRÁS AL REY DRAGÓN! ¡EL REY DRAGÓN!-

-¡No es cierto! ¡Damashi me dijo que podría ver a los Elder Gods con esto!-

-¿Damashi?-

-¡El guía de los Elder Gods!-

-¡DAMASHI NO EXISTE: IDIOTA!-le gritó el más anciano del equipo-¡Dame los malditos Kamidogus!-gritó Samael, que le dio un puñetazo al suelo, pero Shujinko saltó y con un arpón, tomo todos los Kamidogus y cruzó un portal

-Me cagó en la puta.-dijo Samael-¿¡NO PODRÍAN HABERME AYUDADO!?-

-¿Quién es Onaga?-preguntó la japonesa

-Está yo tampoco la se.-musitó Arbiter

-Ni yo.-dijeron los ninjas restantes y Cyrax

-Es el antiguo Emperador del Outworld. Shao Kahn lo envenenó y tomó su reino. Allí comenzaron las invasiones.-explicó Samael-Ahora, les diré algo: tenemos que seguir a ése idiota por donde sea que haya ido, si no queremos tener SERIOS PROBLEMAS. ¿Entendido?-

-Enterado, Samael.-dijo Arbiter, que se dirigió al portal; el resto solo lo siguió apurado

Todos entraron a uno de los cinco portales; sin embargo, no sabían hacia donde irían ni que les tenía deparado el destino-ya que los Kamidogus indicaban en parte, que portal pertenecía a cada reino-.

Cuando todos entraron, Arbiter, Samael y Rita reconocieron el reino al instante:

-Orderrealm.-

En efecto, el reino que flotaba en los aires; con las grandes pirámides blancas y armadas que tenía; la poca agua-que se disputaba con Chaosrealm para ella-; y el ambiente totalmente limpio-junto a los famosos Guerreros del Seido-, lo hacían reconocible para cualquier que haya estado allí.

Rápidamente, todos se separaron y comenzaron a buscar a Shujinko. En cuestión de segundos, tenían "rodeado" a Shujinko-no lo encontraban, pero un movimiento del anciano y caería frente a todo el equipo-.

Rita y Samael estaban juntos. La primera atenta y el segundo pensativo. Ella se acercó a preguntarle que ocurría y él le explicó:

-¿Qué ocurre, Samael?-

-Rita, estamos en el Orderrealm; persiguiendo a un viejo canoso que debe de usar viagra para tener relaciones sexuales; en lugar de ir al Netherrealm a seguir nuestra misión.-

-Si, pero Arbiter tiene razón en algo: Shujinko está a punto de revivir a Onaga y debemos evitarlo.-

-¿No es más fácil expandir los cinco Kamidogus por sus reinos?-

-Shujinko tomó todos los Kamidogus y planea revivirlo en Outworld. Pero cayó en Orderrealm al escapar de nuestro ataque.-

-¡Oigan, ustedes dos! ¡Deberían ayudarnos a encontrar al anciano!-

-¡Yo no soy ningún anciano, cyborg!-exclamó Shujinko, apareciendo detrás del cyborg y dándole un terrible puñetazo

-¡Arbiter!-

-¡SE ACABÓ!-gritó Samael, que de un golpe, creó un terremoto que desestabilizó al anciano

-¡Es mío!-gritó Skarlet, lanzando sus kunai a los pies del anciano; que pudo esquivarlas

-Necesitarán más que eso para vencerme.-

-¡Kabal; velocidad de la luz!-exclamó Arbiter

-¡No puedo usarla mucho! ¡Amaterasu me dijo que la podía usar una vez a la semana! ¡Y la use para traer a Kenshi!-

-Me cagó en la puta.-bramó el ninja negro

-¡Necesitarán más que simples ataques para vencer al Campeón de los Elder Gods!-gritó el anciano

-¿Algo como esto?-preguntó Liu Kang

Increíblemente, el monje shaolin invocó unas llamas que recubrieron su cuerpo y un gran humo verde se dispersó por todo el lugar. Al disiparse el humo, estaba un gran dragón verde en su lugar. Shujinko se atemorizó y juntó los Kamidogus del Outworld, Earthrealm, Chaosrealm y Netherrealm.

-¡Un paso en falso y juntaré el último Kamidogu!-amenazó el anciano

-¿Un paso?-preguntó el dragón, mostrando una diabólica sonrisa-¿Qué tal si te hago mi almuerzo?-

-¡No! ... ¡No lo harías!-

-¿Crees?-preguntó Liu Kang, que lanzó una llamarada destructiva frente al anciano

Las llamas hubiesen matado a Shujinko, pero milagrosamente, los Kamidogus lo protegieron. El anciano creyó que fueron los Elder Gods; así que juntó el Kamidogu del Orderrealm junto al resto.

-¡NO! ¡REVIVIÓ AL REY DRAGÓN!-gritó Samael

Ninguno pudo evitar que el anciano cometiera ése terrible error.

Un rayo de luz salió disparado al cielo y transportó un enorme huevo allí. Liu Kang volvió a su forma humana y todos se pusieron en guardia. Shujinko, por otra parte, seguía impresionado por él "regalo" que le hicieron los Elder Gods.

Rápidamente, el huevo comenzó a eclosionar y comenzaron a salir partes: un brazo verde con tres dedos, luego otro; le siguió una larga cola llena de escamas; un pie con dos grandes pezuñas; dos grandes alas de murciélago y, al final, un torso formado con diferentes tipos de escamas.

La bestia miró a todos los guerreros y salió del cascarón: causando impresión en todos:

-¡MIERDA! ¡MIERDA! ¡MIEEEEERDAAAAAA!-gritó Liu Kang, al ver a Onaga

-¡La puta madre, reviviste a Onaga, viejo inservible!-gritó Arbiter

-¡ALGUIEN VISTA A ESA COSA! ¡LE ESTOY VIENDO SU PENE Y ES ASQUEROSO!-gritó Cyrax

-No tengo intenciones de pelear con vosotros, simples mortales. Yo, el Rey Dragón: voy a ir por mi reino; el Outworld.-

-¿Outworld? ¿Seguro? Mira que está horrible desde que Kahn murió.-

-¿Shao Kahn está muerto?-

-¡Claro que si, Onaga!-recriminaron todos -Genial, al demonio se va una parte de mi venganza. Bien, creo que voy por mi reino y luego veré si domino el resto de los reinos.-musitó el dragón, yéndose en un portal, dejando a todos impresionados

-¿Alguien más cree que eso fue lo más raro que vieron en sus vidas?-preguntó Skarlet; todos asintieron-Me lo imagine.-

-¿Y qué hacemos con el viejito?-preguntó Bi Han, creando una gran bola de hielo

-Sería mejor matarlo.-comentó Kang

-Yo creo que no tenemos que matar a posibles aliados.-interrumpió Scorpion-Digo, piénsenlo. Shujinko entrenó hace un tiempo conmigo y creo que debemos darle otra oportunidad.-

-¿¡Seguro!?-

-Como que quiero encontrar al verdadero asesino de mi familia.-

-Hanzo.-musitó el anciano-¿No sabes que fue Quan Chi y no Bi Han el asesino? "Damashi" me contó todo.-

-¡Se los dije! ¡Se los dije!-gritó el ninja azul

-Quan Chi...-murmuró el ninja amarillo-Ahora todo cuadra. Nos quería a Bi Han y a mí en sus filas; por eso mató a mi clan. Si hubiese matado yo a Bi Han, las cosas hubiesen sido iguales.-comentó el japonés

-Que malo es Quan Chi.-murmuraron las almas de Ermac

-Bienvenidos al año 2013, damas y caballeros.-dijo Cyrax

-Bien, Shujinko revivió a Onaga y se unió a nuestro equipo.-expresó Liu Kang, mostrando desagrado y tomando la palabra del equipo

-¡Oigan! ¿No quieren que vaya?-les gritó un samurái

Era un samurái con una armadura que protegía su cuerpo; un casco que protegía su cabeza-con un símbolo en su cabeza-; y dos espadas que llevaba en dos estuches. Tres miembros del equipo se alegraron de verlo y fueron a abrazarlo. El resto, no sabía quién era:

-¡Savage!-gritaron Arbiter, Rita y Samael

-¿Es su amigo?-preguntó el ninja rojo

-Un viejo amigo de la casa.-musitó Arbiter

-Genial, tenemos a otro guerrero.-dijo Skarlet

-Puedo servirles para que ustedes puedan rescatar a sus amigos y pelear por el Earthrealm.-

-¿En serio?-se preguntaron los demás

-Si, se puede. Kitana, Jade y Sindel serían un caso; pero si Scorpion peleó en nombre del Netherrealm y es originario del Earthrealm; lo de ellas es fácil.-musitó Bi Han

-Bien, está bien. Shujinko, ¿competirás?-preguntó Surikizu

-Debo remendar mis errores.-comentó el anciano-El torneo de los Tres Reinos empezará en un mes; así que tenemos tiempo.-

-A luchar, combatientes del Earthrealm.-dijo Liu Kang, levantando su mano

Poco a poco, cada uno colocó su mano encima de la del monje shaolin. Ellos sabían que eran un equipo y debían estar unidos.

Sin embargo, aún no estaban todos sus miembros y se encargarán de rescatarlos en menos de un mes. Todos se dirigieron al portal que los dirigía al Nexus y de allí; irían al Netherrealm.

* * *

En otro sector del universo, dos seres de raza extraña dialogaban sobre su futuro. Ambos tenían grandes dientes, pero uno tenía piel verde y el otro piel blanca. Estaban heridos-uno más que otro-, pero estaban unidos por la amistad.

-Krirl, ¿estamos del bando correcto?-preguntó el de raza blanca

-Si, Gaar; lo estamos. A pesar de todo, ellos si son confiables.-respondió el de raza verde

-Entiendo.-respondió Gaar-Escúchame, estas heridas me están matando.-

-Si, a mí también. Ése tipo si que pega fuerte.-

-Muy fuerte. Ahora debemos esperar a que vuelvan del Netherrealm.-

-Espero que mis ancestros los guíen por buen camino.-mencionó el de piel verde

-Y que mis ancestros no le hagan nada.-musitó en broma el otro

-¡Gaar! ¡Krirl!-exclamó una chica, recién llegada-¿Cómo van sus heridas?-

-Tranquila, Milli; están mejorando, aunque ése cyborg da golpes duros.-

-Ése mísilazo me dolió mucho.-dijo Krirl

-Yo espero que vuelvan con mi hermana.-

-¿Kitana? ¡Pero te odia!-

-¡No me conoce! ¡Seguro si hablamos un poco, seremos grandes amigas y hermanas!-

-Esperemos que Liu Kang te de una buena mano con eso, amiga.-dijo el de piel verde

Ella se acomodó y se puso a hablar con ellos. A pesar de no estar en su mundo natal, los tres seguían apreciándose mucho y se prometieron siempre estar unidos.

**Fin del Capítulo 7**

* * *

**Lo de siempre: respondo reviews y dudas por MP.**


End file.
